Enrei Ookami
by genjutsu-girl
Summary: A young woman from the village hidden in the mist journeys to Konoha where she ends up meeting a handsome ninja with flowing hair and lavender, pupil-less eyes. What will become of this newfound friendship? NejiXOC; KibaXHina; GaaraXOC, some NejiXSaku
1. Chapter 1

First Fanfic EVA! [A/N: Edited]  
I actually started this a long time ago, at least two years, but I decided to go over and double check everything.  
So hope ya'll like it!

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Naruto.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enrei Ookami-Ch. 1

She drifted through the gates of the peaceful and sleeping village of Konoha on a cloudless, starry night, a glowing harvest moon, her only source of light.

Enrei Ookami stopped just on the edge of a local park, enjoying the view of Konoha's monumental Hokage Mountain, an ever present breeze slightly stirring her auburn hair behind her ever-so-slightly. She slowly turned and the band on her forehead glinted in the moonlight, alerting a well-known Konoha prodigy resting in a nearby tree, of her presence.

Ookami, being the top tracker-nin from the village hidden in the mist, was already aware of the other ninja occupying the desolate park. She simply waited patiently for him to reveal himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"State your purpose." It took but a minute for the Leaf-nin to act as expected when dealing with newcomers in his village.

"I was wondering when you would make yourself known to me." Ookami slowly replied in a soft, melodic voice, barely above a whisper.

The Leaf-nin jumped swiftly from oak where he was perched to stand in front of the mysterious and beautiful stranger.

"State your purpose." He repeated in his deep, melancholy voice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ookami watched calmly as the Leaf-nin's pale and pupil-less lavender eyes slowly swept over her, drinking her in. This was nothing new to her.

"I am simply passing through. Perhaps I will lay out camp on the outskirts of your village. It is quite a pleasant place after all."

The Leaf-nin stood unmoving, with an expressionless mask worn expertly on his face.

'He is rather handsome, isn't he?' Ookami found herself thinking.

This, so far nameless, ninja was of about the same height, and Ookami could clearly see his muscular physique through his tan shorts and casual, black, button-down shirt with her well-trained eyes.

He wore his long and silky, chocolate brown hair tied loosely near the small of his back. He sported the required headband of village hidden in the leaves proudly on his forehead. His chiseled jaw and low cheek bones were hardly the point of her focus however. After quickly scanning him with her specialized eyes, she was captured by his pale and pupil less-lavender eyes instantly. He locked his eyes with her own multi-faceted orbs as soon as she did.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My name is Hyuga Neji, of the Hyuga clan. What might your name be?"

He noticed her sizing him up and promptly did the same to her. She really was beautiful. The first thing he noticed was a dazzling set of multi-colored eyes peering at him. With a deep, turquoise blue ring around each iris accenting the jade green of the rest of it. There were also several specks of silver and brown that seem to blend perfectly with the other colors.

Her lips were a soft, pouty pink. She had high cheek bones that made her prominent laugh lines more visible from the three feet that separated them. She wore a flowing, turquoise blue kimono-like dress (A.N: it's not as formal as a kimono, but modeled after one.) that perfectly matched the blue in her eyes, with a slit on the bottom left side that went up as high as her lower thigh. When the breeze reached her dress the slit fluttered open, revealing a creamy white and well toned leg to him. She stood about 5'8" and her legs were not the only thing toned on her.

He raised his eyes upward again and examined her hair. It was about shoulder length, a deep auburn with faint black streaks scattered throughout it. The breeze caused her hair to flow lazily over the headband she wore, that displayed the symbol of the village hidden in the mist.

Neji subconsciously activated his Byakugan and instantly spotted unusually think chakra coils circulating throughout her body.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My name is Enrei Ookami. I come from the village hidden in the mist, as I'm sure you were able to notice from my headband." She indicated to her forehead with her right forefinger.

"As I said before, I'm passing through. I seek a place to camp for the night. You have nothing to be concerned about however, I will be gone at daybreak, before I am even noticed. You may, however, notice me when I return. I'm most certain many will."

As Ookami spoke, the Hyuga swiftly made a hand sign and veins appeared near his eyes, and pupils within. No doubt the kekkei genkai she'd heard so much about from her father. The Byakugan. It was made legendary by Hyuga Hiashi, during a visit of his to the hidden mist village long ago.

"Tell me…" he started, "why are your chakra coils so thick?"

Ookami merely laughed.

"So, you can see that, can you? Well, to put it simply, my father is half wolf-demon, and I inherited them from him. His mother mated with the infamous Akki Nihon'ookami, for whom I am named. It really is quite a romantic story, but inappropriate for the time being. My father inherited a chakra reserve of that of five men. As have I."

Ookami laughed again softly at a bewildered expression on Neji's part. For any normal person, the expression wouldn't be noticeable. But Ookami had gathered a small amount of her large chakra reserve in each eye. This gave her an advantage in tracking, what helped make her the top tracker-nin of her village. The chakra focused towards her eyes enhanced her acute wolf eyes just that much more.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quite suddenly a kunai sliced through the air, just barely missing Neji's head, but removing his headband in the process, after which it quickly lodged itself into the tree Neji had occupied mere minutes ago.

"What is your-hic pur-hic-pose, stranger?" an ANBU wearing a bird mask was perched on a nearby building and had had clearly too much sake.

"It is I, Hyuga Neji, and I have this situation under control."

The pair heard one last "hic" from the bird-masked ANBU and then "BAM!" He had fallen from the building, passed out.

Ookami looked towards Neji once again and gazed upon the green "caged bird" curse mark on Neji's forehead. The Hyuga clans' branch family trademark.

"What is that mark, Hyuga Neji?" she innocently asked.

"It is nothing of your concern." Neji replied softly as he hastily put his headband back on. Glowering at Ookami all the while.

"I suppose we cannot just leave the poor man lying in the streets. Why don't you help me move him to somewhere more suitable?" Ookami quickly changed the subject. Glancing at the knocked out ANBU yet again.

Neji and Ookami moved to where the ANBU had fallen and picked him up. Then jumped swiftly towards the Medical clinic to get him checked out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading everyone!

R&R is much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Naruto.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enrei Ookami – Chapter 2

There was something about this Enrei Ookami, something that Neji couldn't quite grasp. He was enchanted by this strange and beautiful woman. He silently contemplated what this meant as she chatted silently with a nurse about the drunken ANBU. The only thing he'd feel would be a headache in the morning.

"Would you like an escort, Ookami-sama?" Neji asked as he suddenly appeared at Ookami's side.

"Oh, that's not necessary," was Ookami's meek reply.

"I insist. Being a newcomer to Konoha might place you in a potentially dangerous situation. I could offer you at least some protection." What was he saying!? He didn't even know this strange newcomer. Well, he couldn't very well take it back now, could he?

"That is not necessary, as I said before. I assure you, I can take care of myself. I just planned on finding a place to get a drink, and then setting up camp just inside the woods to the west of the village."

"Are you really leaving at daybreak?" Neji blurted out before he could stop himself.

This question intrigued Ookami. This handsome boy, who she didn't know, seemed to have taken an interest in her. Perhaps she should see what would come of it. It has been a while since she had been involved with anyone new. She kept mostly to herself these days. She felt it was for the best, to be secluded. She didn't want to be hurt again. Like HE had hurt her.

-flashback-

_Snow was falling lightly, just outside the village hidden in the mist and Ookami was running. Running after HIM. Why did he have to leave?_

_"KENJI!!! Please! Don't leave! I'm sure everyone will understand! DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!"_

_It was of no use. Kenji had already gone. He had kissed her lightly on the forehead, before dashing out the door of her home towards the village gates. Never to be seen again. _

_"Oh Kenji…"_

-end flashback-

Could she even handle getting hurt again, was the question.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ookami looked slightly dazed, as she stared off into space. Neji simply basked in her presence. What was happening to him?? What was it about this girl that did this to him?? Perhaps he just needed to get to know her.

She chuckled at Neji's question. 'I knew I shouldn't have asked. Why did I even ask her in the first place?' Neji questioned himself silently.

"I may return, but yes. I am leaving first thing. I am supposed to meet up with my brother, Makoto, at a nearby village. Actually, I HAVE to return. I have business with your Hokage, Lady Tsunade."

Neji raised an eyebrow. Maybe he should ask to join her for the drink she claimed to be looking for. It would be a good opportunity to get to know her, and learn of her motives. Neji's ever present distrust in people was beginning to surface. Yet, he couldn't stop looking at all of Ookami's lovely features.

"Well, if you won't let me escort you, how about sharing a drink with me?" once again, Neji could not believe that he didn't stop himself from practically asking Ookami out on a date!

"That would be nice, Neji-sama."

"You can call me Neji-kun, if you so desire."

Neji, always the gentleman.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji had just asked Ookami to share a drink with him. Was he really interested in her? She was just as enticed by Neji as he seemed to be by her. She accepted without really thinking it through. It seemed as though, she was having déjà-vu. This is exactly how she had met Kenji, at a hospital, where he asked her out.

"Shall we be on our way then? Neji-kun," she added, almost as an afterthought. There was no turning back now. Even though Ookami was highly tempted to just run away. "We really shouldn't stay out TOO late though. I do, after all, have to leave bright and early," she finished.

And so, Neji and Ookami were off to chat and get something to drink.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, Neji and Ookami found themselves sitting at the park where they had their first encounter, sitting on a bench, chatting happily. Neji eventually explained the curse mark of his clan to Ookami.

"That's horrible. I can't imagine living like that. I'm so sorry Neji-kun."

"I have learned to live with it. It will be virtually non-existent for me however. For my uncle, Hiashi-sama has welcomed me into the main family household with open arms. He has basically adopted me. In return I watch over and protect the Hyuga heiress, Hanabi, and her sister Hinata. It is easier, keeping watch over them, when we live in the same house."

Neji peered towards the moon and seemed to be lost in thought for a moment. Suddenly, it was very noticeable how little space separated the two of them on the small park bench. Ookami blushed deeply as Neji focused his intense gaze in her direction.

"What are you thinking about, Neji-kun?" she felt compelled to ask, since he was staring at her with such ferocity.

"You, you are very beautiful, Ookami-chan. Has anyone ever told you that?"

Ookami was surprised by his sudden and flattering revelation. Her blush deepened to a bright scarlet. She felt herself drowning in the intense lavender pools known as Neji's eyes. He leaned towards her more. She was pulled forward by some invisible magnetic force until their faces were practically touching.

"It is only my outer appearance that draws the attention," Ookami muttered, in barely a whisper.

"Surely that is not true," Neji regained some of his composure and pulled back, but just slightly. "You are highly intelligent. I can tell from your eyes. They hold great wisdom and pain in them. Here I have revealed to you my deepest secret, yet I know almost nothing about you."

Ookami tore her eyes from his capturing gaze and saw her childhood, then her early adolescents. Then, her first meeting with Kenji, also the fateful night that took her mother away from her forever. She was at the tender age of thirteen when it happened.

-flashback-

_"Mother, please be alright. Please let Makoto be alright."_

_Ookami's mother was in the maternity ward of her village's hospital. Her father walked out of the room where she knew her mother to be and looked sadly at Ookami. _

_"Makoto is well. But your mother is not as well, Ookami. I need you to be strong. The medic-nins say they don't know how long she'll last. I will not hide anything from you," her father, Nihon'ookami had stated gruffly to the teen sitting in the waiting room of the local hospital. _

_By this time, tears were streaming down Ookami's face and wetting the kimono that she had bought especially for the annual Mist Festival. Her mother had gone into labor just as the dancers were finishing up their routine. She was a month and two weeks early._

_They didn't know at the time, that what would later be their only part of Ookami's beloved mother, Suki, would also be what brought about her death. Despite the circumstances, Makoto was loved. _

_The medic-nin in charge of Nihon'ookami's wife and Ookami's mother approached them. _

_"I'm sorry Akki-sama. But we could do nothing more for Suki, we lost her."_

_Everything was suddenly silent, and Ookami could only see her father weeping. The room began to spin and tears started streaming down Ookami's cheeks once again. Then, all was black. _

_The next thing she remembered was waking up to the scent of Lobelia's filling the room. She gazed at the beautiful, white petals that resemble butterflies. 'Father must have brought them' Ookami thought. _

_"Wait!? Why am I here!? What happened!?" she screamed to no one. _

_"Talking to yourself is usually frowned upon in society," a strong voice said quietly from the corner of the room. "If you must know, you fainted and hit your head on a nearby chair. And I brought the flowers. I thought you might enjoy something cheerful. Only considering what you've been through." _

_"Who are you? And why are you here?" Ookami asked this unknown boy._

_"My name is Kenji, and I am the one that retrieved you. Also, it seems like you could use a friend. I remember how it was when I lost my sister, Ryoko." _

-end flashback-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R everyone! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Naruto**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enrei Ookami – Chapter 3

"Kenji…" Neji heard Ookami mutter quietly to herself.

"Why not start there, with this Kenji person? Who is he?"

Ookami did not realize that she had spoken his name out loud, until just that moment. It was then that she realized 'even their names are similar…'

"I would prefer to not speak of Kenji. I'm sorry, but I did not even notice that I had said his name. He is not important. He stopped being important the night he left," Ookami knew this was not true, but she wanted so badly for it to be so. After so many years it should not be.

"That is fine. You said you were to return to Konoha after meeting your brother, Makoto. It is late, but I wish to see you again. I also wish to offer you shelter for the night. Will you accept?"

"I cannot accept Neji-kun. I prefer sleeping outdoors anyways. I would like to meet up with you upon my return though." Truth was, she hadn't slept indoors since the night her Kenji-kun had fled the village. In hopes that he would return and she would be waiting, ready for him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"At least let me help you lay out your camp. I have, after all, kept you out all night…Ookami-chan."

It was amazing how close he felt to this stranger after only five hours or so of conversation. They locked eyes again, only this time it was Neji who blushed and turned away.

"Very well Neji." She smiled warmly at him and he felt his cheeks warm again.

She walked over with her pack slung over her shoulder and casually linked arms with him.

Neji felt like he was floating. 'What is happening to me???'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked slowly, arm in arm, towards the gates on the other side of the village. Seeing as how they were ninjas, they could've easily and quickly gotten to their destination, but walking seemed so much nicer. So they strolled along, all the while talking quietly.

"…and before we knew it, everyone was in the water, soaked! Naturally Quoi Quoi, our dog, wanted to be part of the 'fun' and he launched himself into the lake, splashing everyone again." Ookami had just finished up a story about her childhood and a lake near which she lived.

Neji laughed softly. His laugh mesmerized Ookami. Despite her own laugh lines it had been so long since she actually had laughed.

"It seems as though you had a good childhood," Neji spoke softly as he glanced at the stars.

Neither seemed to notice that they were no longer walking. They stood facing each other, seemingly avoiding eye contact.

"There were few good times, in my childhood home after Makoto came home from the hospital, and my mother did not. Things were just not as fun longer," she softly countered, "but Makoto is the joy of my life. All we have left of my mother, Suki."

Remembering her mother had caused the tears pooling in Ookami's eyes to spill over and silently flow down her face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Without second thought Neji grasped Ookami's hand and pulled her into a tight embrace. Neji was still unsure of what was happening, but it didn't matter. He didn't care that he barely knew this Enrei Ookami. There was something special between them. He could feel it.

"Ookami…I…" Ookami simply put a finger to his lips to stop him from talking. Then she buried her face into his strong chest.

"Neji, there's no need for words. Thank you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few changes of subject and four or so miles walked, they had reached the clearing before the woods to the west of the village. Neji remained with her until the wee hours of the morning. And for the first time in a long time, she was happy.

They talked about everything, and kept no secrets. The only subject Ookami, herself refused to talk about was Kenji.

'He must have hurt her deeply' Neji thought while sitting beside her.

"Perhaps you should leave Neji." Ookami was finishing up with the tent she was to sleep in that night. It was the only preparations she took for her "campsite." She didn't bother with a fire, or supplies, or even a meal for that matter. She had eaten in the village. She just wanted a place to sleep. It would probably be the last night that she willingly slept under the stars that she loved so much.

"I wish you would reconsider sleeping out here. There are many bandits around the village these days," Neji spaced out as thoughts of Orochimaru and the Sound Five crossed his mind. "You'll pay Uchiha…" Neji whispered, almost inaudibly.

"We will meet again. I assure you. As I told you before, I wouldn't have been able to become a jounin if I didn't know how to defend myself. For now, don't you think you should get some rest yourself?" Ookami smiled and hesitantly leaned forward, leaving a warm kiss on Neji's cheek before disappearing into the tent, where she smiled to herself.

'Maybe Neji will be different…either way…it will not matter…'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His hand kept finding its way to the spot where Ookami had kissed him as he jumped from tree to tree. It only took him about 10 minutes to return to the Hyuga domain. He tried to be as quiet as he could be as he made his way to the kitchen, where the light was on.

When he entered the kitchen Hinata sat with a book up to her face. Without looking up from her reading Hinata stated,

"Neji-ni-san, you were out late." Her stutter had gone shortly after Uchiha Sauske's betrayal to the village of Konoha. She knew that she had to be strong, for her village.

"I was just visiting…with a friend."

"Whoever this friend is, she must have had quite an effect on you. You haven't stopped grinning since you've been home." Hinata had activated the bloodline trait that she too had inherited. The Byakugan.

"Who said it was a woman?" Neji asked suspiciously.

"I was just assuming. Like I said, you haven't stopped smiling since I've seen you. You rarely smile. Even for me. I am just curious as to who had made you so happy Neji-ni-san."

Neji and Hinata had become very close since he had almost killed her during the Chunin exams. Hinata, having a kind heart not normally possessed by a Hyuga, had forgiven Neji for everything that happened shortly after he had moved in with her, Hanabi, and his Uncle Hiashi.

"What's her name, Neji? You seem to like her very much." Hinata waited patiently for his answer.

"Her name is Enrei Ookami. And I don't really know why I feel the way I do about her. We only met shortly after I left for the park." Hinata looked at him without saying anything. She let him say what he needed to say.

"She's here until daybreak. And then she's off to meet her brother, Makoto at a nearby village. She didn't specify which one. She said that she will be returning. She has business with the Hokage."

Neji was grateful to Hinata for sitting and talking to him about the strange and new feelings he was experiencing with Ookami.

"Neji-ni-san, I don't think you have anything to worry about. There is such thing as love at first sight. Even if you won't admit to it."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**:** I do not own Naruto.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enrei Ookami – Ch. 4

Later that night, as Neji lay in bed, he thought about what Hinata had said.

'There IS such thing as love at first sight. Even if you won't admit to it.' He replayed those simple words over and over again in his head, until he could keep his eyes open no longer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the first sunlight streamed through the trees Ookami had her tent all packed up and was sprinting away. Just as she had promised Neji she would. It was only a matter of time before she met up with Makoto again. 'It has been so long.'

Ookami approached the clearing where she was supposed to meet Makoto, who she sensed was already there. But she had been away from her home and her family for so long that she didn't recognize him when she did see him. When her father summoned her, Makoto had already gone.

"Makoto? Brother, is that you?" a tall, strong looking man stood in the middle of the clearing. He vaguely resembled the Makoto Ookami had seen last.

"Big sister, it has been a long time." The gentleness had all but gone from his voice. In its place, was a gruff harshness that a hard life had instilled into her little brother.

She wanted to drop her pack and rush to him, but the loathing look she received from him as she made a move towards him made her stop. 'He still has not forgiven me.'

"Please acknowledge that I am here only because father wished me to be. I have not forgiven you. Not yet." After a moment of silence and a small sorrowful nod from Ookami, Makoto continued. "Have you made your decision?" Makoto stood silently, waiting for an answer.

"Yes, I have. I will return to Konoha, the ally of the village hidden in the mist to consult with their Hokage about my becoming a leaf-nin. And you will travel to Suna, to discuss my marriage to the Kazekage.

'It is all in the name of peace. I have to become a leaf-nin, to strengthen the bond between our villages. Only then can we strengthen our alliance with Suna by marrying me off to the Kazekage. It is the first step. And my father's dream. For the good of everyone…which means I have absolutely no future with Neji…'

Ookami had to keep telling herself this. She felt it was the only way she could mend her relationship with her village, and more importantly, her family.

"Very well. I will come to you, in Konoha, shortly with the required information." And without so much as a nod good-bye, he was gone.

'Oh Makoto, please forgive me.'

With that last thought, Ookami turned around and walked towards Konoha once more. Taking her time as she went. She did have a day to get back, after all. If anything, she'd get to see Neji one last time before she was to be wed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Neji walked towards the training grounds that same morning, he nearly walked right into Haruno Sakura as she exited the Yamanaka Flower Shop. 'Taking flowers to his memorial again, no doubt.'

Today was yet another anniversary of Uchiha Sauske's betrayal. Despite what happened and what he did, Sakura still loved the traitor. She erected a memorial for him, which she visited everyday with cherry blossoms. She felt they represented her loyalty to him.

"I am sorry Sakura. Please excuse me."

"It's quite okay Neji." Sakura said in a daze. As she walked away Neji could see tears slowly make their way down the young kunoichi's face.

As he continued to the training grounds Ookami's face flashed through his mind. Then he decided to make a quick stop before training. He turned toward the Hokage's tower. It was about time he learned what Lady Tsunade knew of Enrei Ookami.

"Enrei Ookami, you say? She is the daughter of Akki Nihon'ookami. The leader of the village hidden in the mist." Neji nodded solemnly.

"Yes, Akki-sama scheduled a meeting between me and either her or her brother, Makoto. From what you say, I'm assuming it will be her."

"Her father did not mention what the meeting was about?" Neji questioned the still new Hokage.

"No, he did not. You have no business with that information anyways. If it is important enough, I may consult you about it afterwards."

"Very well, Hokage-sama."

"Oh, Neji? While you're here, would you be interested in a mission? It only requires one shinobi and I have full confidence that I can rely on you for it."

"What rank is this mission?"

"It is a C-rank mission. Should you choose to accept, you will be escorting the Kazekage and his siblings here in exactly three days. That gives you a day to get there, a day to rest, if you so choose, and a day to return."

"I will pack and leave shortly."

"Oh, and Neji…be safe."

Neji was home shortly and on his way out the door packed for three days absence when he was stopped by a voice.

"Where are you headed, Neji-san?" Hiashi asked.

"I asked Hinata to tell you that I am leaving for a three day mission. I did not think that I would see you before I left."

"Alright then. Be on your way."

With a slight bow Neji was gone, on his way to Suna and Sabuko no Gaara.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Ookami got nearer the Konoha gates a grey blur passed overhead. 'Neji? What is he doing if it IS him?' First stop, the Hokage's tower and Lady Tsunade.

"Hello again Ookami. Lady Tsunade has returned from her trip and is expecting you. The door is open." Shizune instructed with a warm smile.

"Thank you Shizune." She said as she walked through the door to the Hokage's office.

"Ah, Ookami. I assume this means Makoto has gone to see the Kazekage in Suna. Now, care to tell me the reason for this meeting?"

"My father did not tell you?" she questioned angrily. 'I guess he wanted me to surprise her.'

"Your father simply said that you or your brother, Makoto would be coming to meet me about political matters, while the other would go to speak with the Kazekage. He also recommended that I send an escort for the Kazekage. Which I did, Hyuga Neji. I do believe you know him." She finished.

"Yes, I think that I caught a glimpse of him leaving the village. It was hard to tell, he was going so fast he was just a blur. If I had been actually been looking for him, I would've known for sure of course." 'Hopefully I'll still get to see him before I wed.'

"Of course. Shall we continue then? What sort of political matters does your father wish to discuss?"

Ookami took a deep breath before beginning.

"Peace has always been my father's dream. And as the treaty between our villages is still very new he wished to strengthen our villages' bond. By asking you to make me, the Mizukage's daughter, a leaf shinobi.

Tsunade merely cocked an eyebrow and let Ookami continue uninterrupted.

"If you will accept this request, I will then marry the, now, Kazekage. A marriage that was planned many years ago, when I was only fourteen. Initially I was supposed to marry the Kazekage's eldest son, but the Kazekage, Sabuko no Gaara, has offered to take his brother's place. By marrying Gaara, I would connect our three villages securely in peace. It is only the first step to nation-wide peace however." Ookami exhaled heavily.

"I see. That makes sense. I guess there is only one thing to do then." She looked at the Hokage expectantly, waiting for her to go on. "Shizune! Tell the elders to prepare for a village transfer ceremony. Your father will have to be present for this. If he can be here in three days time when the Kazekage arrives, we can do it then." Tsunade finished up turning to Ookami once again as Shizune rushed out of the room.

"Yes, I shall send for him immediately." With that said, Ookami left the Hokage's tower in search of a place to stay and to send for her father.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**:** I do not own Naurto.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enrei Ookami – Ch. 5

The trip through the desert to Suna was hot, dry, and parching to Neji. The first thing he did upon arriving was splash water all over his face. The water dribbled down his face and onto his bare chest. He had removed his shirt halfway through the seemingly endless sand dunes leading to the hidden sand village.

"You may see the Kazekage now." A dark-haired kunoichi said as a tall, muscular man exited the office.

"Kazekage-sama." Neji greeted with a bow.

"Neji, call me Gaara. We are friends after all."

"Hai, I have been sent to escort you, Temari, and Kankuro to Konoha. We are supposed to arrive in two days from now."

"Very well, you may rest in the guest quarters for the night. We will leave tomorrow afternoon and arrive early."

"Arigato, Gaara-san."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ookami's eyes snapped open. She had been sleeping when she felt the presence of another person. She scanned the room with her highly trained eyes and quickly spotted the intruder.

"Makoto, it's only you. You frightened me. Why are you here so late?" Makoto ignored her question.

"You do not look as treacherous when you are asleep….how very deceiving."  
"Makoto…"

"The Kazekage has not forgotten the arrangement and will be in Konoha tomorrow." He interrupted. Having said what he needed, he jumped out the window and was gone, once again, without as much as a good-bye. Ookami sighed and turned to lie on her side. 'I am sorry, Makoto. Please believe me.' Then she was asleep again.

The next morning Ookami was walking around Konoha, in an attempt to familiarize herself with the streets. 'So many people will benefit from our sacrifices Gaara. Peace will befriend at least three villages from your handing over your title, and my giving up the village hidden in the mist.' In order to bring peace to the villages, Gaara was denouncing himself as Kazekage, Temari would take his place. She was contemplating everything when she heard a loud, energetic voice.

"Hey! Who is that, Hinata-chan?"

"I don't know Naruto."

There was a short blonde boy with thick, black whisker marks on each cheek sitting with a pretty girl with short blue hair. Ookami could not see the girl's face. When she did turn Ookami saw that she had the same eyes as Neji. They looked to be in their late teens.

"Excuse me lady! Are you new around here?" the blonde asked.

"As a matter of fact, I am. My name is Enrei Ookami, and I come from the village hidden in the mist. Who are you?"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! And I'm gunna be Hokage someday!" He said jumping off his stool.

"And what about you?" She asked, chuckling at Naruto.

"My name is Hyuga Hinata. Neji-ni-san has told me about you Enrei Ookami."

"I thought that you might be a Hyuga. You have the same eyes as Neji. He speaks very warmly of you. Has he returned from Suna?"

"No." Hinata answered, watching Naruto slurp up noodles from his ramen.

"Arigato, I should be going now. It was nice meeting you both." She bowed and walked towards the Hokage's tower again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Might I ask your reason for journeying to Konoha, Gaara?" Neji asked as the group jumped from tree to tree. Finally out of the blistering desert.

"Hai, I am passing my title as Kazekage to Temari and marrying a leaf-nin to strengthen the bond between our villages, the hidden mist village as well."

"I see." Was all Neji said, 'Does Ookami have anything to do with this?' Neji wondered as Konoha came into view.

"I have to collect my pay from the Hokage, so I shall accompany you to the tower." The three sand shinobi nodded in acknowledgement. Then Neji saw Ookami as she entered the Hokage's tower and his heart skipped a beat. He would get to see her again, finally.

When they entered the tower, they heard feminine laughter. Gaara was the first to enter, followed by Temari, then Kankuro, and then Neji.

"Hai, that Naruto really is something." Shizune said to a giggling Ookami.

"Enrei Ookami. It has been quite some time, hasn't it?" Gaara said, making his presence known. 'What is he talking about?'

"Indeed it has. All of you have changed so much. Temari, you're so beautiful. And Kankuro, you've gotten so tall." Ookami said to each sand-nin in turn. Upon seeing Neji she smiled warmly. "I see you have come for your pay, Neji." He returned the smile and nodded.

"Ah, Gaara-sama, you have arrived. Have you chosen a date?" Tsunade suddenly entered the room from her office.

"So, you have given that responsibility to him?" Ookami questioned, joining the conversation.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama requested I choose a date in the letter she had sent shortly before Neji arrived." Gaara replied, walking over to Ookami.

"Very well, my father arrived shortly before you and is prepared for the village transfer ceremony to take place. It will be held in two hours. In the meanwhile, shall I show you to our room?" Ookami started to walk away when she turned and looked at Neji. "Oh, and Neji, I need to talk to you about something. Will you wait here until I return?" Neji nodded, confused as Temari and Kankuro also left for their rooms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Gaara and Ookami walked down the hall, Gaara blushed and shyly reached for her hand, which she took and squeezed. She then opened the door to the room that she would be sharing with her soon-to-be husband.

"Even if it is for political reasons, I feel much better knowing that you traded places with Kankuro. I have nothing against him though." Ookami finished quickly.

"Hai…I did it for two reasons. One, I have not forgotten your kindness to me in the past. And two, I believe it is the least I can do for this village. After the misdeeds I have committed to them." He said solemnly.

"I will leave you to unpack and settle in now. I have to speak with Neji anyway. I will be back shortly." Ookami paused before gently placing a kiss on the kanji on Gaara's forehead and leaving the room. Gaara felt his cheeks warm.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Care for a walk?" Neji heard from behind him.

"That sounds nice. What did you want to talk about?"

"Neji, first I'd like to say I'm sorry. I think I led you on, and I didn't mean to."

"What do you mean?" Neji asked as he offered her a seat next to him on a bench.

"I didn't think about what was happening the other night. And to be completely honest, I didn't really think we'd see each other again. The thing is…I'm engaged to Gaara." He stared at Ookami with a confused and hurt expression in his eyes.

"It is an arranged marriage, to unite our three villages. It is for the good of everyone." Neji let her continue, thinking 'so, she is involved.' "It is a political act of the villages hidden in the leaves, sand, and mist. The Kazekage, Mizukage, and Hokage are having a meeting as we speak." She paused to look at him. "Won't you say anything?" She asked.

"I do not know what to say. I mean…it's not like there was anything between us." Neji answered roughly.

"I am to be inducted into your village today. That's what the village transfer ceremony is for. I want you to be there, Neji. I mean…if things were different…" She was cut off.

"But they are not. If Fate meant for something to happen with us, it would have. It seems it is not our destiny, to be together.

"Will you be there, Neji?" She looked at him hopefully.

"I will be there. I just have one question for you." Ookami nodded for him to go on. "When…When are you to be married?"

"In two weeks. Gaara has to officially denounce his status as Hokage and pass the title to Temari before we can wed. Our housing has to be taken care of as well."

Ookami-sama," Neji bowed and left her sitting on the bench in the park, the very park where they had met. And for the first time that he could remember, a single tear rolled down Neji's face. 'All these emotions, in less than a week…She was too good to be true, I suppose."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**:** I do not own Naurto.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enrei Ookami – Ch. 6

Ookami walked towards the Hokage's office with sorrow clouding her thoughts. She felt so bad about Neji, but she didn't know what else to do.

"Am I doomed to have everyone I care about look at me with loathing and contempt?" She asked herself.

She approached a fork in the road. The left path led to the Hokage's office, the right led to the Konoha gates, where she could leave and never come back. 'Which should I choose?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He quickly wiped away the tear he had allowed to trickle down his face with shame. He was angry with himself for feeling the way he did. He remembered scoffing others for feeling this way. He had felt emotions of this nature were beneath him.

-_flashback_-

_Naruto sat on the swing across the way from the academy, tears streaming down his face when Neji first saw him._

"_You are only wasting your time with self-pity and pathetic tears." Neji had said, startling the young Naruto. "Because people don't accept you, or acknowledge you, you should train harder. Use their spite to make yourself stronger."_

"_But shouldn't love make you want to be stronger? So you can protect the ones you love?" Naruto asked sniffling._

"_No. Love is an inferior emotion. It is only for fools. In the end, nothing but pain and suffering will be left."_

-_end flashback_-

After he met Ookami, things had seemed different. His usually somber persona was gone. He had started to laugh and smile more often. He had fallen in love, and his happiness was torn away from him as fast as it had been gained. He didn't want to see Ookami again, yet he had given his word to Ookami that he would be at her ceremony.

"I should've listened to myself…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ookami sighed and began her way down the path on the left. 'It is done. There is no turning back. Or everything will have been for nothing.' She entered the Hokage's tower to find her father, the Mizukage, the Hokage, and Gaara speaking quietly in front of Shizune's desk. Gaara was holding a small box with holes in the lid.

"What is the box for, Gaara?" She questioned after greeting everyone.

"It is a gift…for you, Ookami." He handed her the box. She opened it to find a black kitten with a patch of white fur in the shape of a star on her cheek, but instead of one tail, it had three.

"Oh Gaara! She's beautiful!"

"Her mother was a common house cat, but her father was half panther demon. Her tails are the only trait she inherited from him. She is indeed quite a rarity. I thought you might like her," Gaara said, as though he rehearsed.

"I don't know what to say…I'll call her…Suki, after my mother." She placed the kitten, who was mewling softly back into the box to rest while she spoke with the three figures in front of her.

"Before we continue with the ceremony, I want you to know something. The treaties between our three villages are null and void, unless you two complete the requirements of them." Ookami nodded for Tsunade to continue. "First and foremost, you both must marry a member of the leaf village. Secondly, Gaara must father a child, and you must bear one."

"We understand completely, Lady Tsunade." Ookami answered for both of them.

"Let us go and begin the ceremony then. But first…you should put Suki in your room." Tsunade finished grinning.

The ceremony took place on the Hokage Mountain with only a few present. The elders, the Hokage, Mizukage, and Kazekage (Gaara) along with Temari, Kankuro, Shizune, Neji, and Makoto, by request of his father, were all there.

"How nice of you to join us Neji. What is your reasoning?" One of the elders asked.

"I invited him." Ookami answered for him.

"Very well. Shall we begin?"

The village transfer ceremony started with the removal of the hidden mist headband. Once removed a very prominent, jagged scar that extended from Ookami's left temple, just below the hairline, to just above her right eyebrow was revealed. Neji made eye contact with her and sent her a questioning look. She blushed and looked away. Neji accepted Ookami's headband as it was handed to him by an elder.

The next step was a special jutsu known only by the Kage of a village. Tsunade performed it on Ookami's left shoulder, leaving a small leaf village symbol where she made contact with her skin. A symbol that was only on those of the ANUB Black Ops and ninja who were transferred to another village officially.

The third and final step was the binding process. The elders brought out an ancient scroll, Tsunade, Ookami, and Nihon'ookami each placed one hand on the unfurled scroll, letting a very small portion of each's chakra flow into it where it mixed. Tsunade's chakra formed a blue tunnel, Ookami's green chakra then swirled inside of it, and Nihon'ookami's yellow chakra filled the two chakra tunnels before dispersing into the scroll. Neji found the odd colored chakras interesting.

"Enrei Ookami, eldest daughter of Akki Nihon'ookami, Mizukage of the village hidden in the mist, I now present you with the headband of the hidden leaf village. Do you accept it?" Tsunade said formally.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. With pride and honor."

"Then it is done. Let me personally welcome you, with open arms, as a new citizen of Konoha." Tsunade opened her arms in a gesture to embrace and Ookami did just that.

"I'm proud of you my daughter. You will always have a place in the heart of the hidden mist village." Nihon'ookami said to his first born child. They embraced as well, and then Ookami looked to Makoto.

"Good luck with your new life…sister." It brought tears of joy to Ookami's smiling face, just to be acknowledged by him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji stood silently throughout the whole ceremony, the expressionless Hyuga mask once again on his face. He only moved to replace Ookami's headband with that of the leaf village, per request of Lady Tsunade and Ookami. While tying the band to her forehead he smelt lavender and plum in her hair and almost lost his cool demeanor.

Father and daughter stood, saying good-bye, while Makoto stood aside. Neji could sense Ookami's hurt when her brother only showed indifference towards her. He felt a twinge of pain, seeing her smile sadly at Makoto, but quickly suppressing it. Neji, Ookami, Tsunade, and the Sand Trio turned; ready to return to the Hokage's tower.

"Gaara, we have some business to attend to, but Ookami you are free to do what you wish." With a nod from Ookami, everyone was off again. Except that is, for Neji. He offered her old headband to her.

"No, I want you to keep it Neji. As a sign of our friendship. Will you be my first new friend?" She looked at him with a serious expression.

"Are you sure that is what you want?" Neji felt himself melt into her jade green and turquoise eyes, just as he did on the night they met. 'Get a hold of yourself Neji!'

"Yes, I'm positive." The seriousness was evident in her voice.

"If you are sure. I would like very much to be your first, new friend." He said and her face brightened. She hugged him and then took hold of his hand, pulling him towards the center of the village.

"Where are we going, Ookami?"

"I don't know. Anywhere!" She laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They continued to run until Ookami heard someone call Neji's name.

"Tenten?"

"Neji, that you? Who's your friend…Wait a minute! You're Ookami, from the hidden mist village, right?" She asked with a twinge of jealousy in her voice.

"I'm a leaf shinobi now." Ookami said smiling and slipping her dress strap off her shoulder. "See? It's official and everything." She said showing Tenten the symbol of the leaf village while Neji blushed. It was his second time blushing since the ceremony and he didn't want to make a habit out of it, like Hinata used to.

"So, you'll be living in Konoha then, huh?" Tenten asked with a thoughtful look. "I don't know what you'll do. There are no spots available under jounin level. And there's only one sensei position. Kureni-sensei is away on a maternity leave…I think that it's Asuma's child personally." Tenten rambled on until Ookami interrupted.

"Oh, but I am a jounin."

"Oh, I didn't know. Well, I have to be going now. See you at training Neji." Tenten said with at straight face, walking away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She seems nice. Actually, I've already talked with Lady Tsunade, and I **will** be taking over for Yuuhi Kureni. She won't be returning after she has the baby."

"I still find it unbelievable that you're a jounin when I'm older than you, even if it's only by a month or so." Neji said absentmindedly. "Have you met Team 8 yet, Ookami?"

"No, I'm meeting them at training grounds #3 tomorrow at noon."

"Well, you have met one of your subordinates. Hinata is on Team 8."

"Hinata's on my team?" Ookami asked surprised.

"Yes, she is. I do however find it odd that the Hokage is replacing Kureni even though her subordinates are only a few years younger than we are. It is odd, isn't it? It seems like it was just a short while ago that we were all Genin. Every one of us. Now look at us, in our twenties. Chunin or not though, I do suppose that we need a Jounin instructor and if you fit the bill…"

Ookami found herself thinking about what Neji had said all through the night. What would her team be like?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**:** I do not own Naurto.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enrei Ookami – Ch. 7

Ookami stood high up in a tree, out of sight, as she watched Hinata and two boys enter the training grounds. One wore a long white coat with a hood and collar covering most of his face with the help of dark, round glasses. The other boy had red fang marks on each side of his face. Long, shaggy brown hair fell into his face as well. There was a large white dog accompanying him. Ookami jumped down to greet her new teammates.

"So, you have decided to come down from your perch?" The boy with the dark glasses said in an even, monotone voice.

"Yes, you are very observant. My name is Enrei Ookami, and as of today, we are a team, whether or not we'll be working on many missions together. I'd like to get to know each of you. How about we start with names, fighting styles of preference, i.e. tai-jutsu, nin-jutsu, or gen-jutsu, and some random facts about yourselves."

"I'll start Ookami-sensei." Hinata volunteered. "Seeing as how we already have met."

"Very well." Ookami nodded at her.

"My name, as you know, is Hyuga Hinata. My preferred fighting style is gen-jutsu and the techniques Kureni-sensei has taught me. And my Byakugan, of course. And the random fact? I will admit that I used to sustain a very noticeable stutter and I was very shy. I am no longer like that, however. My ninja way is to let my heart lead, for it has never failed me in the past." She concluded. The dog-boy smiled proudly in Hinata's direction.

"That is a very good nindo. Why don't you go next?" Ookami turned to the dog-boy smiling at Hinata.

"My name is Inuzuka Kiba and this is Akamaru." He scratched the large white dog's ear. "I prefer tai-jutsu, but my own technique is the Beast Mimicry Jutsu. Akamaru always is with me, especially in battle. And I come from a long line of canine connoisseurs."

"Kureni-sensei has also informed me that you use food pellets to enhance your fighting abilities in battle, and that you concentrate chakra in your nose to make your sense of smell sharper."

"Yup. Now it's Shino's turn! Right Akamaru?"

"Woof!" Akamaru barked and Shino spoke up before Ookami could get a word in edge-wise.

"I am Aburame Shino; I come from a family of Bug Masters. We are the hosts of many Kikai bug colonies, mine of which I use for tracking, and I prefer nin-jutsu. Now, should we not hear something about you?" He asked removing his hood.

"I guess that is only fair. As I said before, my name is Enrei Ookami. I come from the village hidden in the mist, but as of yesterday, am a certified leaf shinobi. There was a ceremony, the village transfer ceremony, performed for me by Tsunade herself and the village elders. The Mizukage and Kazekage were present as well."

"If it's not too personal, why did you transfer villages?" Hinata asked.

"There are very few questions too personal for me. I encourage you to ask as many questions as you feel the need to. I transferred villages for political reasons. My father is Akki Nihon'ookami and he is the Mizukage of my old village. It is my duty to live here in Konoha and marry a leaf shinobi and bear a child, for peace."

"It is also to strengthen the bond between our villages, correct?" Shino questioned.

"Yeah, I heard that Gaara's doing the same thing, right?" Kiba followed Shino's question.

"Yes, both you and Shino are correct. Gaara will be returning to Suna tomorrow to pass the title of Kazekage on to his sister, Temari and his transfer ceremony will take place there as well. Hyuga Neji will be escorting them there and witnessing the ceremony."

"I had heard Neji-ni-san was leaving again."

"Yes, now…why don't we get some lunch and further get to know each other?"

"Sounds great! Me an Akamaru are starving!" Kiba exclaimed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take very long for them to return to Suna, but Neji was extremely dehydrated by the time they did. Neji's mission this time was to witness and participate as the Hokage would have during Gaara's village transfer ceremony. Tsunade was unable to attend, thus Neji taking was taking her place. Konoha needed a representative. Neji was chosen because he had attended Ookami's ceremony, and knew what to expect. He would be doing the same as the Mizukage had done.

"When will the ceremonies take place Temari?" Gaara asked anxiously.

"First is the Denouncement ceremony, which takes place tomorrow at noon. The transfer ceremony will be the day after tomorrow, also at noon." She answered, not looking up from the papers she was hurriedly filling out.

Neji stood silently in a corner of the room, observing the brother and sister. Kankuro had gone to his own room to unpack and tinker with his puppets. Gaara turned to Neji.

"Would you like to get something to eat? There is a restaurant across the street from here."

"Er…that sounds good." Neji said, surprised that Gaara would make such an invitation. They were almost out the door when Temari called Gaara's name.

"I'm proud of you little brother." Gaara smiled and waved good-bye. 'That's how siblings are supposed to act.' Neji thought, seeing the way Makoto had looked at Ookami during the ceremony.

As they waited for Neji's red bean and white rice soup and Gaara's sukiyaki to arrive, they sat without speaking before Gaara broke the silence. Breaking Neji from his daze.

"I'll be good to her, you know?"

"What do you mean? I don't understand."

"I may not posses the Sharingan or the Byakugan, but I can read you Neji. My many years of solitude have taught me to read people very well. It is obvious to me that have feelings for Ookami. I also know why she wanted to talk to you the other night. To tell you of our engagement."

"H-hai…I was…um…I do not know what to say." Neji stammered. A first for him.

"It is also clear that you do not want me to marry Ookami. It is something that has to be done. I supposed that it is just good fortune that I happened to fall in love with Ookami. I hope you can forgive me, the last thing I want to do is lose a friend."

"I understand. I will not let my feelings for Ookami stand in the way of peace or our friendship."

"You should not worry though. I…I am fairly sure that I love her. I've known her for a few years now, a little longer than I've known you. She has shown me nothing but kindness since our first meeting."

"May I ask when you met?"

"Shortly after the Chunin exams, I returned here, to Suna, to find my father missing…"

-flashback-

_"GAARA! What are you doing!? We need to get you medical attention NOW!" Temari yelled at him. It was the first time she had done so. The first time she had ever dared to._

_"I will be fine Temari. I wish to speak with our father now. Where is he?" He asked the dark-haired kunoichi that served as the Kazekage's assistant. He noticed that she had been crying._

_"H-he *sniff* was f-found d-d-dead *sniff* *sniff*." She started crying again. "I-I'm s-sorry that y-you had to m-miss the s-s-service *sniff* *sniff*." She started sobbing at this point. Not even bothering to mourn for his father's death, Gaara walked straight into the Kazekage's office. He was surprised to see a man and a girl about his age, maybe a year or so older than him, sitting, as if they were waiting for him._

_"You are Gaara of the Desert?" Gaara nodded. "The youngest son of the now-deceased Kazekage?" Gaara nodded again. "I am here to offer my condolences. And to see whether or not you know when there will be a new Kazekage." _

_"Don't bother with condolences. My father was a strong shinobi, but he wasn't much of a parent."_

_"Very well. Do you know when there will be a new Kazekage?"_

_"More than likely, the elders will have a new Kazekage within a week or so. I must go speak with them now. Farewell." Gaara said leaving the man and girl._

_"Good-bye Gaara of the Desert." The girl waved._

_About a week later, just as he had predicted, Gaara sat in what was now his office. He was the official Kazekage of Suna. Just then the same man and girl walked into the office. _

_"So, you are now the Kazekage? Very well. I am Akki Nihon'ookami, Mizukage of the hidden mist village, and this is my daughter Enrei Ookami. We are here with an offer of alliance and peace."_

_"Continue." _

_"I am offering my daughter, Ookami's hand in marriage to the previous Kazekage's eldest son, Sabuko no Kankuro." Gaara walked to the door, stuck his head out, and returned to his desk. As he was sitting Kankuro entered the office. _

_"You wanted to see me?" Kankuro asked._

_"This is the Mizukage of the hidden mist village and his daughter. He has offered his daughter's hand in marriage to you, Kankuro, in an attempt at alliance and peace. If you chose not to accept her hand, I will take your place. The choice is yours Kankuro." _

_"Please take your time deciding. Should you choose to accept, I will send Ookami to you after her training. If she is sent back to me, I know that you have refused. We will have someone inform you of her arrival. Until then, we bid you adieu Kazekage-sama."_

_"Bye Gaara." Ookami said and smiled._

_"What just happened Gaara?" Kankuro asked after they had left._

-end flashback-

Gaara finished telling Neji how they had met just as their food was arriving. It was the last they talked of Ookami for the remainder of their stay in Suna. While they ate, they talked of how life might be for Gaara in Konoha. Then they returned to their rooms for the night. 'What **is** it going to be like?' Neji thought to himself before dozing off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**:** I do not own Naurto.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enrei Ookami – Ch. 8

It had been two days since Neji and Gaara had departed from Konoha to Suna. Ookami thought of them often during their absence, but spent most of her time bonding with her new team. She found out that Hinata's favorite flower is the Iris, that Kiba's sister once tied him to a tree after stealing his clothes, leaving him for a whole day, and that Shino's mother taught him how to sew. These little tidbits made Ookami feel closer to them. She felt closeness should be important within a team. Although, theirs was an odd team, being that she was so close in age to them.

They didn't have their first mission until Ookami's third day as Sensei. Lady Tsunade had decided to give them missions that required them to work together for the time being. It was the first time Ookami saw them actually work together like a team. Their mission was to find a little girl who had run away. They found a sock, which Kiba used to get her scent, Hinata used Byakugan to scan the forest, and when she was found and Shino bugged her with a Kikai bug, in case the girl ever tried to run away again.

"It would seem I'm going to have to work hard to fill the footsteps of Yuuhi Kureni. She has done a great job with all of you. This may have only been our first mission together, and a D-rank at that, but it gave me good insight as to how you work together as a team."

"Arigato Ookami-sensei." The three shinobi answered together.

"Now, it also seems as though we have enough time to complete another mission. I will leave it up to you three to decide whether we do another mission." Team 8 consulted with each other and agreed to another mission.

"Our mission is to demolish a shack just outside the village gates. The owner feels that it is a safety hazard."

"Hai!" They answered together again.

At the shack, Hinata used her Byakugan again to locate the support beams. Shino used his Kikai bugs to chew through them, and Kiba used his beast mimicry jutsu to take care of the remainder. 'They work perfectly together.' After removing the wood and debris Ookami spoke up.

"How about I treat you to dinner after collecting the pay? I've heard of a great place to get some ramen. I'm sure you've all heard of it, Ichiraku's?"

"What do you guys say? It has been a while since we've been to the old man's shop." Hinata and Shino nodded and all four of them took off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji rolled over and looked at his clock. 7:12 A.M. He grunted and sat up. The room spun briefly as he stood up to turn on the light. 'Stood up to fast…' He ran his fingers through his hair. 'Where's that brush?' He quickly went through his morning routine. He finished by placing his headband back in place. He glanced toward the clock again. 7:24 A.M. He didn't even have to be awake for another hour. He decided to go to the roof for some training.

After thoroughly wearing himself down he took a swig of water from the flask he kept clipped to his belt and walked to the roof's edge.

"I can't believe that time is passing so slowly. It's been four days now." Neji said to no one in particular.

"You wish to return to Konoha, I can tell." Gaara appeared in a swirl of sand. "Beautiful view, isn't it though? I used to come up here as a child often, to think about the world." Gaara said gazing at the city below them.

"It is beautiful. We should return to Konoha soon though. I feel useless. I need to feel like I have something to do. It makes me uncomfortable to have nothing to do."

"I'm aware of this. We will be leaving today. You should pack your things. It will be just the two of us this time. Temari and Kankuro have to stay behind. That's all I have come to say. Meet me at the city gates at 10:00 A.M. sharp." Gaara disappeared in another swirl of sand and Neji turned to descend the stairs.

When he finished packing the clock read 9:31 A.M. 'What am I supposed to do for another half hour?' Then he remembered. 'Water!' He grabbed his wallet and left to buy a few bottles to fill with water. As well as breakfast. He ran into Temari at the store.

"Hello Neji-kun. When are you and Gaara leaving?" Neji waved.

"10:00. I wish you luck in your new position."

"Arigato. It's too bad that I won't be seeing you more often." She giggled.

"Why is that?" He asked wearing the well-known Hyuga expression once more as Temari giggled again.

"Because you're kind of cute." He gave her a skeptical look and she walked away. "Bye Neji-kun."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're pretty stupid if you think you can mess with me!" Kiba growled at four bandits that had appeared in front of Team 8 on their C-rank delivery mission.

"What do you have there, Dog boy? A flea collar?" The bandits laughed.

Ookami, standing behind her protégées, slowly lowered her hand to the ground. She made a quick movement with the other hand.

"Aisu-Ochiiru Jutsu!" She whispered. Instantly ice rose from the ground, freezing the bandits' feet to the ground. They were trapped.

"The HELL!?!" One of them yelled. Leaving them in a state of confusion, Team 8 proceeded.

"What was that Ookami-sensei?"

"In my old village, I was an elite tracker-nin. Sometimes, part of tracking is also capturing. What I used back there was a special jutsu that my father taught me called Aisu-Ochiiru. It means 'ice trap.'"

"An ice jutsu. It freezes the ground around your opponent's feet, eventually encasing them, sealing them to the ground."

"Very good Shino. I felt it was time for all of you to see my jutsu. That is the only ice-jutsu in my arsenal. My basic jutsus are water. Also, I concentrate chakra in my eyes, similar to what Kiba does with his nose. The chakra only increases my already keen eyesight. I get my eyes from my father, who just happens to be half-demon…making me a fourth demon."

"What are you talking about?" Kiba asked.

"I want no secrets, so I'm telling you about my father. He is an infamous as a wolf-demon, who also happened to become the Mizukage."

"Arigato, for trusting us with your secret Ookami-sensei. It is an honor."

"Hinata, there is no need for thanks. I am not ashamed of my heritage."

They just reached the small village where were delivering the small, unmarked package to.

After returning to Konoha, Ookami went to see Tsunade and was surprised to see Gaara sitting on a chair, playing with the three-tailed kitten, Suki.

"Gaara! You're back!"

"Mhm. Neji wanted to stay and say hello, but he had to report to his team."

"I see…"

"Tsunade-sama is in her office. It seems as though she has found us a house, next to the academy."

"When will we be able to movie in then?"

"Oh, I don't know." He yawned, and then dangled a string in front of Suki lazily.

"Tired?"

"A bit. I don't sleep much. It's hard to get used to the fact that Shukaku's gone."

"Gomen."

"Eh, no problem." Gaara yawned again, as Tsunade walked out of her office.

"Lady Tsunade, I hear that you have found a home for Gaara and myself?"

"Yep. It's all ready for you. I'll show you where it is and you can move in tomorrow. In the meanwhile, both of you should get some sleep. You look exhausted." Gaara and Ookami nodded, picked up Suki, and headed towards their room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"The green-clad ninja embraced, tears streaming down their faces.

"Why am I here again?" Neji asked Tenten.

"Gai-sensei wanted to 'bond,' remember? He said we don't see enough of each other because of the sudden rush of independent missions."

"Oh yeah…" Lee and Gai-sensei were still hugging. "Can you stop that now?" Neji asked, annoyed.

"YOSH! Neji, your fire of youth burns brightly! Let us spar!" Lee challenged.

"Whatever." He stood and took a fighting stance after activating his Byakugan.

Lee threw several kicks and punches with Neji blocking him easily. Lee was hit by one of Neji's chakra-enhanced punches and started coughing violently.

"You shouldn't have challenged me so soon after your surgery. Pshh."

"You are right Neji." He sulked.

"Gai-sensei, as much as I'd like to stay…"

"Very well, don't forget, team mission. Tomorrow at 9:00, at the village gates."

Neji gave one last "whatever" and then he walked off.

"Neji! Wait up!" Tenten called. 'What now?' he thought to himself. "Neji! *huff* *huff* I finally caught up to you!"

"What do you want Tenten?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted to go get something to eat." She looked at him hopefully.

"I'm not hungry."

"Well, I just wanted to talk to you anyways."

"About what?"

"Just stuff. Y'a know? To catch up. We really haven't talked to each other in quite a while. What with Lady Tsunade giving us all these independent missions and all."

"Okay. Where do you want to go?"

"How about Sarutobi Park?" Shortly after his death, a memorial and park were erected in memory of the Third Hokage.

"Alright." They sat at the park and talked for about an hour. Naturally, Tenten brought up Ookami.

"Where did you meet her? When? And lately I've been hearing that a village transfer ceremony was just held for her and she really did take over for Kureni-sensei. I thought she was just kidding about all of that stuff." Tenten gushed.

"Slow down Tenten. I met her here, at this park. It was a little less than a week ago. She did have a transfer ceremony held and she is in charge of Team 8. She is the daughter of the Mizukage, and she's done all that she has to strengthen the bonds between our villages and forge an alliance with Suna."

"The Mizukage, that's the leader of the village hidden in the mist, right?"

"Right."

"Wait…Suna? What does Suna have to do with Konoha?"

"Sabuko no Gaara has also had a transfer ceremony held. He and Ookami are to be wed. It is all for peace between the three villages."

"Ohh…" Tenten concluded. After their discussion on Ookami they both went their separate ways. 'Was it me, or did Tenten seem jealous?'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ookami lay next to Gaara, listening to the steady breathing that proved he was asleep. It had taken Ookami over an hour to help him finally get over his insomnia. Now she was having bouts of it herself.

"What might our life together be like?" Ookami asked the sleeping Gaara quietly.

She stood and slipped a robe over her lavender nightgown.

"I never realized…" She was talking to herself in a mirror. "This gown is the same color as Neji's eyes…" Neji's face flashed briefly in the mirror. Ookami opened the door and slipped into the hallway. "I could use some tea."

There was no one in the Hokage Tower kitchen when she got down the stairs. Despite being in only a robe and nightgown, Ookami walked out of the tower. She soon found an open drink stand.

"What can I get for ya, little lady?"

"Do you have any Jasmine Tea?" She sighed and rubbed her temple with her thumb.

"Here ya are Miss." The man smiled at her. "Can't sleep?"

"No, I can't. Arigato." She finished up her tea, the warmth of it settling over her stomach. "I think the tea helped though. I'm going to attempt to sleep." She waved and jumped off the stool.

Back in the tower, Ookami lay next to Gaara once again. He tossed a little and she reached over and ran her fingers through his hair without thinking about it. After that he slept peacefully again. The tea and the previous events from the day had taken their toll on Ookami and she finally slept, dreaming of her future life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After talking in the park with Tenten, Neji had gone to a small lake he knew about in the forest bordering the Inuzuka compounds. He quickly stripped down to his bindings and dove into the cerulean water. Sighing, he leaned back to float. He swam for a few hours, until he lay on the shore to dry. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them again he could see millions of stars.

"I must have fallen asleep. *sigh*" He re-dressed and jumped into a nearby tree. "Time to go home."

When he arrived at the Hyuga mansion he entered to find Hiashi watering a plant, his back to Neji. He closed the door, which "clicked" locked.

"Neji-san, you're home late."

"Gomen Hiashi-sama. Did you want to talk about something? You have usually retired to your room by this time."

"Actually, there is something we need to discuss. You know that I see you as one of my own?" Neji nodded. "Well, while you may still be young, I feel that it is time for you to settle down." Realization dawned on Neji.

"What are you saying Hiashi-sama?"

"I think it is time for you to start a family." BAM! With those last words, Neji had fainted.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**:** I do not own Naurto.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enrei Ookami – Ch. 9

"I suppose he is not yet strong enough to accept it. I'm sure the Enrei woman has lowered his emotional defense. Pity." Those were the last words Neji heard. After that all he could remember was blackness.

When he awoke he was surprised to find he was in his own room, a bandage in place of his headband.

"Neji-ni-san, you're awake!" Hinata walked into the fairly large room with a tray of food.

"Hinata, what happened?" He asked, giving the kindly girl a quizzical look.

"According to my father, you fainted when he told you that it is time for you to find a wife." If it was possible, Neji looked even more confused.

"What do you know about that?" Hinata set the tray on Neji's lap.

"Well, I know my father had originally planned on waiting until you were at least thirty to do it, if you had not already done it. He wishes to restore some of the power and population stolen from the Hyugas' by Orochimaru." Just hearing that name made Neji's blood boil, but he calmed down when he saw Hinata staring at him worriedly.

"I…suppose that is understandable."

"Please, get well soon Neji-ni-san. Father wishes you to find a bride by the end of the week; if you don't…one will be provided for you…" Hinata smiled at him weakly and exited the room.

"The end of the week? That's when Ookami is…" He trailed off, picturing Ookami in the traditional marriage kimono.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ookami met up with Kiba, Shino, and Hinata in front of the Academy.

"I'm sorry guys, but I'm moving into my new house today. Gaara and I will move our things and then we need to go get furniture. I guess this means you have the day off." Saying good-bye, Shino and Kiba left, but Hinata stayed behind.

"Sensei?"

"Can I help you with something Hinata?" Ookami asked, seeing her still standing there.

"Hai, I just wanted you to know that Neji-ni-san is supposed to find a bride. He wishes to speak to you about it. Good-bye." Hinata gave a curt bow and sprinted away.

"Neji?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ookami was to meet him at the house Tsunade had arranged for them. He already knew she would be there early. Suki lay on Gaara's gourd, purring in the sun as he made his way towards the academy.

"What do you think Suki? Will we be happy?" the kitten mewled in response to Gaara's voice. "I hope you're right."

Gaara had come a long way from who he used to be. Before, when Shukaku was still in him, he was vicious and bloodthirsty. After his fight with Naruto, he had returned to Suna, where the ninja who had put Shukaku in him, had removed most of the sand demon spirit. Then he had convinced Suna's elders to make him Kazekage prior to his father's death. He proved himself to Suna, and the sand village had finally accepted him. Now, here he was, no longer the Kazekage, engaged for matters of peace, and talking to a kitten. A far way indeed.

He was two blocks away from the academy when a ball rolled in front of him. When he bent over to pick it up Suki jumped off his gourd.

"Suki! Come back here!" The kitten darted away and jumped into a small girl's arms.

"Ohh! Is this your kitty, Kazekage-sama? She's so cute!" Gaara walked over to the girl and exchanged the ball for Suki.

"Yes, her name is Suki. She belongs to me and my fiancé and you can call me Gaara. I am no longer the Kazekage. My sister, Temari, is." The girl's eyes widened.

"Gomen, Gaara-sama. So, that means you're getting married right?" Gaara nodded. "Oops! My name is Amaya. Can I go to your wedding?"

"That would be nice Amaya. I'll see you again then. Be careful." Amaya stroked Suki one last time and Gaara set off again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suki cocked her head and mewled happily when she saw Ookami smiling at them. She was standing in front of a small blue house with a white roof. The door was on the far left side and there was one window on the right of the door, looking into a kitchen.

"Isn't it beautiful Gaara-kun?" Ookami asked, scooping up Suki and scratching her ear.

"It is quaint. I think we will be happy here." Gaara grabbed her hand. "Just nine more days, huh?"

"Hai. It's kind of hard to believe the time came so quickly. Have you invited anyone to the wedding?"

"Actually I met a little girl, Amaya, she wishes to go. And naturally Temari and Kankuro. No one besides them. How about you?"

"I invited my new team, Shino, Kiba, and Hinata. You should know them."  
"Kiba and Hinata I remember, but not Shino."

"Aburame Shino, I was told, was supposed to battle Kankuro in the Chunin exams…but besides my team, my father, Neji, and Tenten have all been invited."

"What about Makoto?" Gaara asked a concerned expression on his face.

"I invited him, but I doubt he'll be there…"

"I see…Well! Let's go get started with the house." He clapped his hands together.

"Hai, I have a place for Suki set up." Said Kitten nuzzled Ookami affectionately.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji took the last swallow of his water, exhausted. After Team Gai's delivery mission Gai-sensei had them do thirty laps around Konoha. Needless to say, Neji was a bit tired, but it was still early afternoon. Neji pulled off his shirt and walked to the kitchen to find Hinata.

"Hinata-chan? Why aren't you with your team?" Hinata looked up from the basket she was filling with food.

"Ookami-sensei and Gaara-san had to take the day off to move into their new house." She replied continuing to fill the basket. "I'm going on a picnic with Kiba-kun and Sakura-chan, care to join us?"

"Er…I can understand Kiba, but Sakura?" Neji asked, utterly confused.

"She's been down lately. I figured she could use a distraction. I'm sure you could too."

"Hai, a picnic you say? When?"

"Just get changed and we can go."

"Very well."

After Neji changed the two Hyugas decided at the last minute to grab swimsuits. Then they headed to the lake just beyond the Inuzuka compounds. When they arrived, Sakura and Kiba were already there. Neji and Hinata were not the only ones to think of swimming. Sakura was already in the water.

"Hello Sakura, Kiba." Neji nodded towards them.

"Hai, hello Sakura-chan. Kiba-kun. I hope you don't mind, but I invited Neji-ni-san." Both ninja shook their heads no. "Oi, Kiba-kun, where's Akamaru?"

"He had a check-up today. Had to leave him home." Kiba pulled off his shirt, revealing a tan, muscular body. Neji followed suit, also revealing a muscular body, but a much paler one.

Neji could see Hinata staring at Kiba, blushing slightly. 'Judging from her face, I'm assuming this is her first time seeing Kiba shirtless.' He rolled his eyes to see the same expression on Sakura's face, only it was directed towards him.

"Uhhh…Sakura-chan? Are you alright?" Neji asked the pink-haired kunoichi, a blush finding its way to his face.

"Something's wrong?" Kiba turned and laughed when he saw everyone blushing. "I don't know what's going on, but let's swim!"

Hinata slipped out of her jacket and shorts to reveal a small, lime-green bikini similar to Sakura's red one, except instead of strings on the top, it was held together with just a clasp in the front. Now it was Kiba's turn to blush.

"Oh wow! You look great Hinata-chan!" Sakura said, oblivious to Kiba and Neji's dumbfounded expressions. "New suit?"

"Hai." Hinata answered diving into the water, followed by Kiba, then Neji. Neji watching Kiba the whole time, unaware that he was being watched by Sakura.

The group swam for a couple hours, and then after they dried off, Kiba and Hinata left for firewood.

"So, Neji? How have you been? You seemed uncharacteristically happy about a week ago. You're back to normal now then?"

"Hai. I was under a wrong impression. I have other things to worry about now."

"Like what?" Sakura moved closer to him.

"Like finding a bride in the next eight days." Sakura gasped. "It is Hiashi-sama's wish that I do."

"Gomen Neji-kun." She said, looking at him sympathetically.

"Do not be. It is my duty."

"Hai." Sakura glanced towards the forest. "I wonder what's taking them so long…"

"I'll go find them." Neji stood up.

"I'll go with you." Seeing the familiar determination in the kunoichi's face, Neji didn't resist.

Neji activated the Byakugan and found them within minutes, just standing next to a tree. Sakura and Neji headed towards them. When they caught up Sakura gasped. Kiba and Hinata were up against the tree, a pile of wood at their fee, kissing softly.

"Ahem!" Neji walked into the clearing. "AHEM!" They had not heard him the first time, but the second time Kiba pulled away from Hinata and turned around. Kiba placed a protective arm around Hinata's shoulders after seeing the enraged expression Neji wore.

"Neji-ni-san! I can explain…" Neji cut her off.

"It is not I you should worry about. What if Hiashi-sama finds out?" He glared at Hinata's teammate. Hinata returned his glare.

"I will tell him Neji." She replied dropping the 'ni-san,' a sign of her anger. "In case you have forgotten, I am no longer the Hyuga heir, I can date who I please." She picked up a portion of the wood pile and headed towards the lake. Kiba grabbed the rest of the wood and quickly followed, leaving Neji and Sakura alone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From where he sat he could see the woman he was searching for. She was sitting in the kitchen of a small blue house. Standing next to her was a tall man with unruly, blood-red hair and an "ai" kanji on his forehead. She was playing with a black, three-tailed kitten.

"It will be over soon, Ookami." The man jumped down from the tree he was in and walked towards the village gates. "I have finally found you…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R

A/N: Please try to remember that there are OOCs for many of the characters in this story. I've tried to keep the ages and such up to speed as well. Before editing I noticed that i did not do a very good job of that.  
But...i thought i'd thrown in a bit of a suspence factor. How am I doing?

-Chuka


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**:** I do not own Naurto.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enrei Ookami – Ch. 10

Their new home was only sparsely furnished, but it was cozy. Gaara and Ookami now lived in a three bedroom house with the standard kitchen, living room, and a bathroom and a half. (A/N: A half bathroom is like a regular bathroom, except without a shower/bath. For those of you that don't know). In the living room there was a couch, coffee table, a small television set perched on an equally small stand, and an almost empty bookcase. The kitchen was equipped with a range, a refrigerator, a rather large sink, a round dining table, and three chairs. In the bedrooms were a bureau, a bed, and a side table with a clock.

Gaara and Ookami spent their first night there along with Suki the night before. Now Gaara sat at the dining table in the kitchen, alone, sipping at a cup of tea.

"I suppose I had better go speak with Lady Tsunade." Gaara finished his tea and put the cup in the sink. After petting Suki and shouldering his gourd, he was out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she approached Ichiraku's she was a little surprised to find Kiba and Hinata holding hands and chatting animatedly, well Kiba was, with Shino.

"You should've been there Shino! His face…wows! It was crazy. And besides, I think he's got something going on with Sakura-chan."

"Who are we talking about here?" Kiba and Hinata jumped slightly at the sound of Ookami's voice.

"Good morning Ookami-sensei." Shino was the first to speak.

"How is everyone today?"

"We're all fine. We were telling Shino-kun about a picnic that Kiba-kun and I went on with Haruno Sakura and Neji-ni-san." Hinata filled her in.

"Sounds interesting," Even though she was the jounin sensei to Team 8, her teammates had become her friends, and Ookami was grateful that they could talk to her casually. "You can fill me in on the handholding later," Ookami laughed in Kiba and Hinata's direction as the couple blushed. "But for now, shall we go and see what missions are in store for us today?"

"Let's do it! Come on Hina-chan!" Kiba jumped up and pulled Hinata towards the Hokage tower.

Team 8 accepted their first B-rank mission since Yuuhi Kureni's retirement. They had to deliver a very important and secret document to the Mizukage in the hidden mist village. 'There are many dangerous shinobi around that want to know the nature of this document, and they won't hesitate to kill the carriers.' That is what Tsunade had said.

"It should take you roughly two days to arrive at the hidden mist village. Take plenty of supplies, and review your Bingo Book." Tsunade added as Team 8 departed to pack.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's less than a week until his deadline and Ookami's wedding, and Hinata and her team would return a day beforehand. Although he had gone on a date with Haruno Sakura, Neji was still no where near finding a bride. Hiashi's words replayed in his head, 'If you do not find a bride in time, one will be provided for you.' The question was…Who?

"Hiashi-sama, may I speak with you about something?" Neji kneeled on a mat in front of his uncle.

"Hai, what about?" Hiashi asked in return, no emotion in his voice whatsoever, something the Hyugas were famous for.

"Might I know who you have chosen for my bride if I do not find one on my own accord?"

"You may. There are several families wishing to marry off their eldest daughters, and we have had many requests for your hand in marriage. One family in particular has caught my attention," Neji nodded for him to continue, "The Megami Clan and their daughter Megami Akira, if you fail to find a bride yourself, I will accept their offer."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days…and that was just how long it would take for them to arrive in Kiri. Two days to get there, a day to rest, and two more days to come back. That would leave only one day for Ookami to prepare herself for the wedding. Not to mention five days alone in their new house.

Gaara pondered Ookami's mission while he walked to the Hokage's tower. He had run into Team 8 minutes earlier, where Ookami had told him about journeying to Kiri, the village hidden in the mist. Before he realized it, he was standing in front of Shizune, who pushed him into Tsunade's office.

"I was beginning to think that you had forgotten about our meeting Gaara-san." Tsunade greeted.

"I ran into Ookami and her team on the way here. I apologize, Hokage-sama."

"I assume this means you know of Team 8's mission."

"Hai, but do you think it is a good idea having Ookami away for so long before our wedding?" The concern in Gaara's eyes made Tsunade laugh lightly.

"It will be fine. I assure you. Really, what could go wrong?" Gaara about to respond with Shizune burst into the office.

"Lady Tsunade! You have to come quickly! Akamichi Choji has been seriously wounded. He's in the infirmary!"

"Gaara, we'll have to talk later. I'll stop by your house when I am finished with Choji." Tsunade hollered to the ex-Kazekage while running out the door."

Gaara sat still where he was seated. 'You just had to ask what would go wrong.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here's the plan, it'll take us a day to reach the wave country, where we will stay for the night. Then in the morning we'll board the ferry to Kiri, where we should arrive just before nightfall." Shino was briefing Kiba and Hinata, leaning over a map when Ookami walked up.

"You three have forgotten something." Ookami stated, laughing at her team.

"Hai? What's that Ookami-sensei?" Kiba asked, looking up from the map Shino had laid on the ground.

"We're going to **my** old homeland. I know a **much** faster way." Shino gestured to the map.

"Do show us Sensei."

"Well, you see the river beyond these woods?" She pointed to the map. "Normally you would have to go to about this point," She pointed to the map again, "this takes an hour or two, closer to two, alone." She gestured to two more spots on the map. "But if you here, which most people don't know, there's actually a bridge. It's faster to get to, plus on the other side you don't have to go through more woods. One would normally take another two hours to get through the woods that this bridge would help us avoid altogether. The Great Naruto Bridge, leading to the wave country, is just beyond that point." Hinata's eyes widened as she began to understand.

"That means we could be in the wave country in five hours!"

"Five hours? That's impossible." Shino raised his eyebrows and gave Hinata and Ookami what could be taken as a disbelieving stare.

"No, it's not. I can see what Ookami-sensei is trying to show us. Your route would take us to the east of Konoha, to take us to the merchants' path."

"Your point Hinata-chan? It is known to be the most efficient route to the wave country."

"For merchants. But we are ninja. If we go west, we can make it to the river and the crossing point Ookami-sensei was talking about in less than an hour." Shino glanced at the map, realizing what Hinata had seen.

"Cutting off two and a half hours! Why didn't I see that?" Kiba was now the only one who looked confused, though he was trying to cover it up.

"Very good Hinata-chan. I was wondering which of you would be the first to find my route. A route, that surprisingly, not many ninja know about."

"Minus two and a half hours, plus two more for the woods, and then one more for the bridge, and another three if we go here instead of here," Shino pointed to several parts of the map. Kiba nodded vigorously at everything Shino said, trying to appear to understand. "What would've taken us almost fourteen hours…"

"Would take us only five." Ookami finished for him. "Where we would be able to catch the three-o-clock ferry."

"So, we'd only be gone for three days, instead of five, right?"

"Hai, but only if we go soon."

Team 8 took another two minutes to go through their supplies. Ookami, who had already gone over her supplies twice, was taking this time to review her Bingo Book. As she scanned the faces printed in the book Tsunade had given her, of the more well-known criminals of the five ninja nations, one face, on the second page, stood out. When Ookami took a closer look, she gasped.

"What's wrong Ookami-sensei?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"O-oh, it's nothing. I was just surprised by a bee." She looked at the Bingo Book again. 'Why is HE in here?'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara waited patiently for Kankuro to arrive with the rest of his belongings, the few items he could not bring along after his last trip into Suna. He stroked Suki, whom he had brought along for company and to meet his brother, automatically. Suki, although he got her for Ookami, had become a friend of sorts to Gaara.

"Oi! Hey there 'Lil brother!" Kankuro approached the red-head carrying a box that had been taped closed. "Here's the rest of your stuff. I still find it hard to believe that you wanted all these books."

"Ookami has yet to get her own books, and our shelf is looking a little bare. Is that easy enough for you to understand?" While Gaara was still harsh towards his brother, it was in a kinder fashion that Kankuro recognized easily. "Arigato, brother."

"What for? It's the least I can do for you Gaara. I want you to live a happy and well adjusted life." It seemed as though they were having a rare brotherly moment. "Temari also wanted me to send you her wishes. She doesn't know when she'll be able to come and visit though."

"It is all well. I know she'll come when she can. I have that much faith in her, if anything." By this time, Gaara and Kankuro were walking towards Gaara's residence.

When his house came into view Kankuro whistled. He was cut short by a sudden gush of wind. Gaara looked up from the ground, which he had been staring at while walking and talking to his brother, and he came face to face with none other that Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade, I did not expect you so soon. Is the Akamichi boy alright?"

"Yes, he suffered from severe chakra depletion on his team's latest mission, and they were ambushed upon their return. No one knows who the guy that caught them off guard was, but he had long black hair, and striking silvers eyes. That's besides the matter." She nodded at Kankuro and the three of them entered Gaara's house. When they were all seated in the kitchen, Tsunade resumed speaking. "It seems that I have found a job for you. You will be working at the Hokage tower, with Morino Ibiki, with the interrogation unit. Ibiki chose you to be his aid, personally. He liked your attitude, and said that it would be useful in getting information out of others."

"Well, I am honored. I have heard of Morino Ibiki. He is well known around Suna, for his brutality and skills." Tsunade bowed to Kankuro and Gaara and left.

"It looks like your new life is finally starting to get somewhere Gaara." Kankuro said after the door closed. It was the first he had spoken since meeting with Tsunade.

"You will be here, for my wedding?" Gaara seemed to hesitate. He was not used to asking people for things such as this, especially his brother or sister.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Besides, you need a best man, right?"

"Hai, and who would I pick besides you?" Both boys chuckled. Gaara was still new to laughing, and Kankuro made it easier. Even if he wouldn't admit it, he was grateful for his brother's presence. "I appreciate everything Kankuro. I really do."

The two sand shinobi had lunch together as they chatted the afternoon away. Then Kankuro had to depart.

"It was cool seeing you again, little brother." Kankuro bowed, receiving a bow from Gaara, and then he turned around and walked away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Who could I possibly have a relationship with? There's only one girl I've ever really opened up to, and Hinata-chan is my cousin!' Neji was in a state of turmoil. 'What if I don't find a bride? What if I end up hating this Megami Akira?'

"Neji-ni-san? Are you ill?" The young Hyuga heiress, Hanabi, had entered the hallway to find Neji leaning up against the wall clutching his head. Similar to the fashion she had seen Gaara during the Chuunin exams. "Neji-ni-san?" He slowly nodded.

"I am fine Hanabi-chan. Shouldn't you be with Hiashi-sama, reviewing your lessons?" Hanabi nodded and ran down the hall. Neji didn't feel like being around anyone at this time.

"I need some air…" Neji announced to the empty hallway.

Before he knew what had happened Neji ended up at the lake he had picnicked with Hinata, Kiba, and Sakura at. He made his way up to the top of a cliff normally used for diving into the water. For some reason Neji suddenly felt compelled to throw himself over the rocks he currently sat on. Neji looked to the west. He had heard a sound, it sounded like a splash. Beside the lake there was a river, where the source of the noise seemed to be originating. He jumped down from the cliff-like structure and made his way to the river's edge.

He heard several more splashing sounds and he activated his Byakugan instantly spotting a body floating swiftly down the river. Neji quickly hooked a trip wire to a tree with a kunai and dived into the rapids that were the river. He had to swim to the far side of the rushing water, but he managed to grasp a small, muscular arm. A girl had been swept downstream. He did not know why she had been in the river, but he did know that she was no longer breathing.

"Breath goddammit!" He pushed gently on her chest after removing the tight bindings. Then he executed the procedure for CPR. The girl sputtered and coughed a bit before her breathing settled into a semi-regular rhythm. "She's breathing…" Neji leaned back on his haunches.

"Wh-where *cough* *cough* a-am I?" The girl had flowing blonde hair and chocolate eyes. Neji admired her body as she fell into a state of unconsciousness. Gently lifting her bridal-style, he jumped into the trees and headed for the E.R.

"You did very well Neji-kun." Sakura was on duty at the hospital, and had done the exam on the girl Neji found. "She was in our records. It seems her name is Megami Akira and she lives just west from the Inuzuka compounds, which would explain, at least partially, why you found her in the river." Neji stood in silence. 'Megami Akira? Could this really be her?'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**:** I do not own Naurto.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enrei Ookami – Ch. 12

Megami Akira opened one deep brown eye and stared up at Gaara.

"Wh-who are you?" He knew that most people feared him if they didn't know him. His Tanuki eyes were intimidating. They were just the results of many sleepless nights.

"My name is Sabuko no Gaara. Neji asked me to watch over you. I do not know the whole story, but according to Neji, he found you drifting down the river unconscious. He brought you here, where they took care of you." Akira just blinked in response.

"N-N-Neji? Hyuuga Neji?" Gaara nodded. "Ohmygod!" She said all at once.

"What?"

"I'm…I'm…engaged to him!" Now it was Gaara's turn to blink silently.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji sprinted through the trees, his Byakugan activated. He had been running for nearly an hour. He still couldn't fine Ookami.

"Ookami…where are you?" His Byakugan could see about a mile around him, yet he hadn't spotted Ookami yet.

Suddenly Neji sensed a very strong chakra ahead in a clearing that he knew was called Willow-way Forest. He stopped and concentrated in the direction the chakra was coming from. It wasn't one, it was two sources. There were people up ahead.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, don't kid yourself. Makoto tried very hard to forget you. I know."

"SHUT UP!" Ookami was losing her patience quickly. "Do you know what I left for you? To try and find you! To make things right! I lost my brother for you!!"

"You seem a tad upset with me. It's all okay now though. I've come back for you Ookami."

"You're changing the subject. I'm over you Kenji. I'm supposed to get married. If I don't, I'll never get my family back." She glared defiantly. The truth was, she wasn't over him, but she knew that she had to be. For her family, her village, and her new home.

"You don't have a choice Ookami. You're coming with me. You don't know what I've been through. You don't know what I've done to get to you." He took a step towards her. "You have to come with me. If you don't come with me, I'll have no choice. I'll have to kill you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now he was positive, there were people in the clearing. Or at least in the trees immediately surrounding the clearing. He stalked to a small opening in the brush and looked out. He saw no one at first but heard voices. He didn't know what the situation was so he sat in waiting.

"Is that you Ookami?" He whispered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara stared at the girl saying nothing.

"You, are you friends with Neji?" Gaara nodded. "I'm assuming from your silence, that he has not told you that he is supposed to find a bride. His clan leader, Hyuuga Hiashi, ordered him to find a bride. I am to be his wife if he does not find a bride on his own by the end of the week." Gaara remained silent. "Can't you say anything?"

"Hai, I can speak. I just choose not to." She stared deeply into his eyes, as if studying his soul.

"You have very pretty eyes." Gaara looked at her with mild amusement. "I'm serious. You seem to be a person that not many, if any at all, understand. I do not believe we've been properly introduced." She bowed as well as she could in the hospital bed. "My name is Megami Akira, from the Megami matriarchy."

"I am Sabuko no Gaara, as I said before. Might I ask why Neji found you in the river?" Akira looked solemn.

"It's a long story."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I KNEW IT!" Kiba hollered. "I just KNEW that you were hiding something.

Makoto had just been shown what Akamaru could do and finally cracked. He told them all about his conversation with Ookami and how he knew where she was likely headed to, if not already there.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ookami knew that Kenji had previous medical history. She knew that he had once been mentally unstable. It seemed that he was reverting.

"Wh-why do I have to die?" She had to stay calm.

"I've been alone for a long time Ookami." His voice was even and calm. "I think that it is only fair that if I can't have you that no one can." His eyes hardened when he looked at her again, "Don't you think that's fair?"

"Kenji, you're not thinking right. We were over a long time ago. There wasn't really anything between us. We were just kids!" She tried to be calm, but she was becoming more and more worried. Kenji was advancing towards her more.

"When I left, it was to get away from all the accusing glares. Stares of hatred that I received, for an accident! They didn't understand. Only you did. Now, now we can be together. I've trained a long time. Don't think that you can defeat me." His voice was loud and commanding at this point.

"I can hold my own now too, Kenji don't underestimate me. You know that I had been training for the Jounin exams when you left. I am one of the strongest ninja in all of Kiri, excluding my father."

"I know all of your moves though, you know none of mine." He advanced closer, reaching for something unknown to Ookami. Ookami swallowed a lump in her throat.

He rushed towards her, brandishing a shuriken. He slashed towards her left ankle, nicking her slightly. Ookami jumped backwards and took up a defensive stance. Kenji rushed forward with the shuriken again, which Ookami easily dodged. She took this chance to draw several kunai from her waist pouch. They whistled as they shot past Keji's shoulder, narrowly avoiding his scull.

"This is just child's play Ookami. Don't make me bring out the big guns." He sneered before doing several hand signs. 'I could only make out two of the hand signs. Tiger and Horse…wait...oh no! That's a fire technique!'

Ookami was just barely able to jump out from underneath the willow, which burst into flames seconds later. She started forming her own hand seals to put out the fire before it consumed the whole forest.

"Takitsubo no Jutsu!" Ookami used the waterfall basin technique to douse the flames that were threatening to close in on her. "Kenji!" and despite all that had happened it was an automatic response to call out to him, to make sure he was safe. Before she had a chance to call out to him a second time she was pinned to the slightly charred forest floor.

"I thought I had you that time Ookami. You're a sly one. Using Yamato's technique. That's very clever." He nonchalantly drew a shuriken across her arm, causing a trail of blood to spring up from her skin. "You are very strong, yet it is still so easy to make you bleed.

Suddenly a kunai embedded itself into Kenji's arm and he howled in pain, jumping off of Ookami to find the culprit. Kiba, Shino, Hinata, and Makoto jumped into the clearing. 'Makoto?!?' For some reason Ookami found she was unable to speak.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji finally crept forward, confident that there were indeed people up ahead, speaking. They had been yelling. There was a woman's voice and a man's voice, though muffled by the rain.

"How could you run off like that?! Your father needs you now!" The woman's voice rang in his ears. It was a mother and her son. Neji stared at the duo, shocked. It wasn't them.

He took off again, in the same direction. When he looked up he saw smoke rising lazily in the dark sky. It had been nearly invisible to the naked eye with the angry grey clouds serving as a back drop. If there was a fire, there was a chance that Ookami was there. If anything, there was something going down over there and Neji had to find out what.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The streets were bustling with activity as Gaara walked towards his new home. Megami Akira was safe in her own house; Gaara had escorted her there after her release from the hospital. As it turned out, her story was indeed a long one, but to make a long story short she had tried to kill herself. She detested the idea of arranged marriage and was drunk when she threw herself into the rushing water.

The Megami clan was a matriarchy, with Akira's mother Megami Fuubi as the head of the clan. Much like the Inuzuka clan, they had animal familiars. The Megami clan was actually a very distant relative to the Inuzuka clan. Much like the Uchihas and the Hyuugas.

"Ah, Gaara! I wasn't expecting to see you out and about." Yamanaka Ino stepped out of a shadow in front of the Yamanaka Flower Shop and smiled warmly at the red head. "How are you this fine day?" She seemed very…perky. Gaara nodded.

"I'm very well. Yourself?" He wasn't used to being polite and social, but he figured he could always practice. Ino seemed to be the perfect contestant for that.

"I'm having a magnificent day. My horoscope was just fabulous. Tenten did a reading for me first thing. Said that I'd have a chat with an old friend. It appears that the reading was correct. It's good to see that you're well." Another thing Gaara was unaccustomed to: Cheerfulness and interest in him.

"Hai, I'm fine, I just cannot shake the feeling that I'm missing out on something though." The blonde's face looked serious in thought for a moment, and then quickly brightened again.

"Well, you have a nice day Gaara. I have to tend to the shop." She giggled lightheartedly and handed him a lily and dashed back inside.

Gaara stared at the lily for a moment before continuing to his home. When he arrived there he put the flower into a vase of cool water.

"If anything, Ookami will enjoy this when she returns." He smiled thinking of her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**:** I do not own Naurto.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enrei Ookami – Ch. 12

Megami Akira opened one deep brown eye and stared up at Gaara.

"Wh-who are you?" He knew that most people feared him if they didn't know him. His Tanuki eyes were intimidating. They were just the results of many sleepless nights.

"My name is Sabuko no Gaara. Neji asked me to watch over you. I do not know the whole story, but according to Neji, he found you drifting down the river unconscious. He brought you here, where they took care of you." Akira just blinked in response.

"N-N-Neji? Hyuuga Neji?" Gaara nodded. "Ohmygod!" She said all at once.

"What?"

"I'm…I'm…engaged to him!" Now it was Gaara's turn to blink silently.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji sprinted through the trees, his Byakugan activated. He had been running for nearly an hour. He still couldn't fine Ookami.

"Ookami…where are you?" His Byakugan could see about a mile around him, yet he hadn't spotted Ookami yet.

Suddenly Neji sensed a very strong chakra ahead in a clearing that he knew was called Willow-way Forest. He stopped and concentrated in the direction the chakra was coming from. It wasn't one, it was two sources. There were people up ahead.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, don't kid yourself. Makoto tried very hard to forget you. I know."

"SHUT UP!" Ookami was losing her patience quickly. "Do you know what I left for you? To try and find you! To make things right! I lost my brother for you!!"

"You seem a tad upset with me. It's all okay now though. I've come back for you Ookami."

"You're changing the subject. I'm over you Kenji. I'm supposed to get married. If I don't, I'll never get my family back." She glared defiantly. The truth was, she wasn't over him, but she knew that she had to be. For her family, her village, and her new home.

"You don't have a choice Ookami. You're coming with me. You don't know what I've been through. You don't know what I've done to get to you." He took a step towards her. "You have to come with me. If you don't come with me, I'll have no choice. I'll have to kill you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now he was positive, there were people in the clearing. Or at least in the trees immediately surrounding the clearing. He stalked to a small opening in the brush and looked out. He saw no one at first but heard voices. He didn't know what the situation was so he sat in waiting.

"Is that you Ookami?" He whispered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara stared at the girl saying nothing.

"You, are you friends with Neji?" Gaara nodded. "I'm assuming from your silence, that he has not told you that he is supposed to find a bride. His clan leader, Hyuuga Hiashi, ordered him to find a bride. I am to be his wife if he does not find a bride on his own by the end of the week." Gaara remained silent. "Can't you say anything?"

"Hai, I can speak. I just choose not to." She stared deeply into his eyes, as if studying his soul.

"You have very pretty eyes." Gaara looked at her with mild amusement. "I'm serious. You seem to be a person that not many, if any at all, understand. I do not believe we've been properly introduced." She bowed as well as she could in the hospital bed. "My name is Megami Akira, from the Megami matriarchy."

"I am Sabuko no Gaara, as I said before. Might I ask why Neji found you in the river?" Akira looked solemn.

"It's a long story."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I KNEW IT!" Kiba hollered. "I just KNEW that you were hiding something.

Makoto had just been shown what Akamaru could do and finally cracked. He told them all about his conversation with Ookami and how he knew where she was likely headed to, if not already there.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ookami knew that Kenji had previous medical history. She knew that he had once been mentally unstable. It seemed that he was reverting.

"Wh-why do I have to die?" She had to stay calm.

"I've been alone for a long time Ookami." His voice was even and calm. "I think that it is only fair that if I can't have you that no one can." His eyes hardened when he looked at her again, "Don't you think that's fair?"

"Kenji, you're not thinking right. We were over a long time ago. There wasn't really anything between us. We were just kids!" She tried to be calm, but she was becoming more and more worried. Kenji was advancing towards her more.

"When I left, it was to get away from all the accusing glares. Stares of hatred that I received, for an accident! They didn't understand. Only you did. Now, now we can be together. I've trained a long time. Don't think that you can defeat me." His voice was loud and commanding at this point.

"I can hold my own now too, Kenji don't underestimate me. You know that I had been training for the Jounin exams when you left. I am one of the strongest ninja in all of Kiri, excluding my father."

"I know all of your moves though, you know none of mine." He advanced closer, reaching for something unknown to Ookami. Ookami swallowed a lump in her throat.

He rushed towards her, brandishing a shuriken. He slashed towards her left ankle, nicking her slightly. Ookami jumped backwards and took up a defensive stance. Kenji rushed forward with the shuriken again, which Ookami easily dodged. She took this chance to draw several kunai from her waist pouch. They whistled as they shot past Keji's shoulder, narrowly avoiding his scull.

"This is just child's play Ookami. Don't make me bring out the big guns." He sneered before doing several hand signs. 'I could only make out two of the hand signs. Tiger and Horse…wait...oh no! That's a fire technique!'

Ookami was just barely able to jump out from underneath the willow, which burst into flames seconds later. She started forming her own hand seals to put out the fire before it consumed the whole forest.

"Takitsubo no Jutsu!" Ookami used the waterfall basin technique to douse the flames that were threatening to close in on her. "Kenji!" and despite all that had happened it was an automatic response to call out to him, to make sure he was safe. Before she had a chance to call out to him a second time she was pinned to the slightly charred forest floor.

"I thought I had you that time Ookami. You're a sly one. Using Yamato's technique. That's very clever." He nonchalantly drew a shuriken across her arm, causing a trail of blood to spring up from her skin. "You are very strong, yet it is still so easy to make you bleed.

Suddenly a kunai embedded itself into Kenji's arm and he howled in pain, jumping off of Ookami to find the culprit. Kiba, Shino, Hinata, and Makoto jumped into the clearing. 'Makoto?!?' For some reason Ookami found she was unable to speak.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji finally crept forward, confident that there were indeed people up ahead, speaking. They had been yelling. There was a woman's voice and a man's voice, though muffled by the rain.

"How could you run off like that?! Your father needs you now!" The woman's voice rang in his ears. It was a mother and her son. Neji stared at the duo, shocked. It wasn't them.

He took off again, in the same direction. When he looked up he saw smoke rising lazily in the dark sky. It had been nearly invisible to the naked eye with the angry grey clouds serving as a back drop. If there was a fire, there was a chance that Ookami was there. If anything, there was something going down over there and Neji had to find out what.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The streets were bustling with activity as Gaara walked towards his new home. Megami Akira was safe in her own house; Gaara had escorted her there after her release from the hospital. As it turned out, her story was indeed a long one, but to make a long story short she had tried to kill herself. She detested the idea of arranged marriage and was drunk when she threw herself into the rushing water.

The Megami clan was a matriarchy, with Akira's mother Megami Fuubi as the head of the clan. Much like the Inuzuka clan, they had animal familiars. The Megami clan was actually a very distant relative to the Inuzuka clan. Much like the Uchihas and the Hyuugas.

"Ah, Gaara! I wasn't expecting to see you out and about." Yamanaka Ino stepped out of a shadow in front of the Yamanaka Flower Shop and smiled warmly at the red head. "How are you this fine day?" She seemed very…perky. Gaara nodded.

"I'm very well. Yourself?" He wasn't used to being polite and social, but he figured he could always practice. Ino seemed to be the perfect contestant for that.

"I'm having a magnificent day. My horoscope was just fabulous. Tenten did a reading for me first thing. Said that I'd have a chat with an old friend. It appears that the reading was correct. It's good to see that you're well." Another thing Gaara was unaccustomed to: Cheerfulness and interest in him.

"Hai, I'm fine, I just cannot shake the feeling that I'm missing out on something though." The blonde's face looked serious in thought for a moment, and then quickly brightened again.

"Well, you have a nice day Gaara. I have to tend to the shop." She giggled lightheartedly and handed him a lily and dashed back inside.

Gaara stared at the lily for a moment before continuing to his home. When he arrived there he put the flower into a vase of cool water.

"If anything, Ookami will enjoy this when she returns." He smiled thinking of her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**:** I do not own Naurto.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enrei Ookami – Ch. 13

It was almost completely dark, the rain had let up some and, though a cloak of precipitation hung in the forest, a shred of light could still be seen to the West where the sun would be setting at this time. Neji was looking to the North, in the direction of the smoke, analyzing the situation. His Byakugan was activated, but he was too worried to actually focus. It was a new sensation for him and there was only one thing on his mind.

Dashing through the underbrush with amazing speed and agility, Neji steadily got closer to the location of the smoke. He could smell the singed greenery and at one point he thought he heard barking. Neji stopped suddenly. He heard voices. Talking? No, sounded more like shouting, but how many were there? A little ways back Neji was forced to deactivate his Byakugan to conserve his chakra, but despite the disadvantage he had very attuned senses. Crouching low, Neji tried to focus on the voices. There was a female, no, two females and an animal. He assumed it was a dog, which would explain when he heard the barking. Concentrating harder, beads of sweat began to roll down Neji's already rain-drenched face. Two females, a dog, and…three males.

"It must be them!" Taking a chance, Neji reactivated his bloodline trait. "They're just up ahead."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"M-Makoto? Why are you here? You're all in danger! Kenji is crazy! There's no telling what he'll do!" Ookami sat for a minute, dazed before she was able to re-claim her voice.

"Sensei, we're here to help you," Hinata's voice was barely audible over Akamaru's barking, "don't worry, we can hold our own." Kenji scoffed.

"Three children, a mutt, and a grudging brother? Where's the challenge in that?" They all took fighting stances, except for Kenji, who was still laughing.

The battle began when Neji moved out of the underbrush and to the front of the group. No one even saw it coming. Before they could even blink, Kenji was behind Kiba, who took up the rear of the group. Neji and Hinata did the hand signs simultaneously and activated their Byakugan together. Kiba jumped to attention as soon as he sensed Kenji's form behind him. Kenji withdrew a kunai and charged towards the retreating Kiba, luckily Makoto was there. He jumped in the way and the kunai pierced him. Just as Ookami was about to scream a log appeared in a puff of smoke. Substitution.

While everyone seemed to leap into action, Shino had taken a step back to release his Kikai bugs. Four were positioned on the nape of Kenji's neck, steadily draining his vast storage of chakra. Meanwhile he had another tracking Kikai placed on each of his comrades and Kenji. Before the sounds of the battle invaded his thoughts, he was attempting to formulate a plan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara made his way back to see Tsunade. She summoned him back to the tower to discuss Ookami. He didn't know what was going on. The only thing that he knew about her and her team's mission was that it was in the Hidden Mist village, to deliver an important document, and that Ookami needed to speak with her father about peace terms between the villages. As he approached Tsunade's door, he began to wonder about what she wanted to talk about.

"Lady Hokage. You wished to speak with me?"

"Hai, please have a seat Gaara." Gaara sat down, his gaze never leaving the blonde's face. "Unexpected events have happened in the Mist village. As it would seem, Ookami has gone missing. Her team and her brother have all gone in search of them, but no one has heard anything from them. Normally we would wait a day or so, the recommended time to report a missing persons, but Ookami is an important asset to our villages and we need to you go to the village and find her." Gaara sat, staring blankly at the Hokage.

"I can be there by nightfall."

"Gaara, how can you be there so quickly?"

"If I use my sand-transport jutsu I can. It uses up a lot of chakra, but it can be done. Good-bye." Gaara was up and out the window instantly.

Gaara returned to his house to get supplies and then he used his transport jutsu to re-locate himself to about three miles outside the Mist village. He found a grassy plot underneath a massive willow and sat cross-legged to concentrate. As he meditated a pale blue aura surrounded him. He was taught long ago by his sensei, Baki, this special meditation. He used it after every sand-transport. It took about five minutes to restore the used up chakra dilapidated during the transport.

Once again on his feet, Gaara set out towards a rocky ledge. It was the highest point in the entire Mist village. He positioned himself at the very edge before using his third-eye jutsu. Using this jutsu he would be able to locate Ookami and the others much faster. He saw traces of a fire towards the west and decided to head that way first.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shino stood back as everyone else jumped to action. Most of them were blurs against the charcoal sky and now dark forest atmosphere. Suddenly Ookami was thrown back out of the fight and bashed into a tree before Shino could get to her. Her form slumped to the ground unconscious and Shino hurriedly moved her behind the brush and out of the direct path of danger. He still hadn't thought of a plan. The metallic 'clang' of kunai and shrunken could be heard in the midst of the battle. Akamaru, Makoto, and Neji were wearing fast. Hinata seemed to be the only one with enough energy to continue. Kenji on the other hand seemed to have unleashed a massive storage of energy and chakra.

"You lot will never be able to win. If I cannot have Ookami, then no one can. That is how it is to be." Kenji's eyes were tinted red with rage at this point. Makoto started to cough vehemently and Neji landed on his right knee, his breath ragged.

"Don't do this Kenji. Ookami deserves better than what you're trying to do. With all the suffering you and everyone of the Mist village have put her through don't you think that?" Makoto pulled himself up and removed two senbon from his leg holster.

"And what do you think that you can accomplish using only senbon?" Kenji laughed. "You cannot inflict any damage to me using those pathetic excuses for weapons."

"Do not underestimate us Kenji." Makoto lifted both arms and stretched them out to his sides. Taking a deep breath he thrust his arms forward, hurling one senbon towards each side of Kenji. The senbon embedded into a tree to either side of him. Kenji's eyes widened and he fell forward, gasping for breath. A thin line of blood inched its way across Kenji's throat before he fell face down.

Everyone stared in wonder at Makoto. Shino understood immediately. Makoto had used a special ninja wire. It was so thin that it could only be seen with the most accurate eyes. Eyes even more accurate than that of Hinata and Neji. The only person who would have detected those special wires would have been Ookami, who was passed out. The wire sliced through Kenji's jugular vein just enough to kill him before snapping. An instantaneous death was imminent to anyone unlucky enough to have such a tactic used against them.

"It's over." Neji was the first to speak. He walked slowly towards Ookami's limp body. Her breathing was ragged, as Makoto's had been before he finished off Kenji. "We need to get her medical attention as soon as we can.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara approached the clearing where the remainders of the smoke wisped away in the slight misty breeze. When he finally entered the clearing the first thing he saw was the smoldering tree and the two senbon embedded in the trees adjacent to it. He turned towards the unmoving figure on the ground between the two trees.

"Invisible wire, sliced through his jugular…" he said more to himself than to anyone. "Ookami was here. As was her team and Neji." He jumped into the trees and headed towards the village of Kiri to meet with the Mizukage.

When Gaara arrived at the Mizukage's home, he found the leader of the Mist village was not there. His secretary directed Gaara to the medical building. It seemed that the Mizukage, Neji, Ookami's brother Makoto, and Team 8 were all there. There had been a tremendous fight and Kenji was the dead nin that Gaara had come across in the forest clearing. He left the Mizukage's home and headed in the direction the secretary had told him to.

"I need to see Enrei Ookami." Gaara spoke gravely while in the medical building. A somber looking medic-nin was seated at the front desk hurriedly filling out forms.

"Second floor, third door to the right. You may want to wait a few minutes; I think she may already have visitors." Gaara nodded his thanks and headed towards the stairwell.

He pushed the door opened and entered to find the Mizukage with his back towards Gaara. The Mizukage shook with silent sobs. When he looked around the Mist village leader he saw Ookami hooked to an IV drip, eyes closed, her chest rising and falling unsteadily.

"Mizukage-sama, I arrived as soon as I could…" Gaara revealed no emotion in his face or eyes, but inside he was screaming. "Is…is…Ookami going to be alright?" His voice faltered and betrayed his true feelings to the aged man standing in front of him.

"The medics say that there is little to no chance of her survival…I'm going to lose my daughter…my baby girl." The Mizukage started to shudder with sobs once again.

Gaara left Ookami's room with a heavy heart to go and check on his other comrades, whom the medic-nin at the desk had said were also being taken care of. He went to Neji's room first. He found Neji staring into space when he entered the Hyuuga's room. Gaara scanned Neji's report that hung from the bottom of the bed. Almost a devastating amount of Neji's chakra had been burned up in the battle, as well as many nearly-fatal flesh wounds. Despite everything Neji sat up on his own, the slightest trace of tears beginning to well in the corner of his eyes. He turned a sorrowful gaze onto the young ex-Kazekage.

"I didn't do good enough Gaara-san. I didn't get there in time, I couldn't save Ookami from the horrible fate that Kenji had tried to inflict on her himself…" Gaara put a consulting hand on his shoulder. Tears beginning to well in his own eyes as well.

"You did all you could, now all you can do is recover yourself." With those final words, Gaara vacated and went to check on the rest of his comrades.

Out of all of them Makoto was in the most critical condition. Gaara was only permitted to see him because he was a former Kazekage. He had a few more flesh wounds than Neji, but there was psychological damage as well as severe chakra depletion. It would take several months for him to be in top condition. No words were exchanged between the two shinobi. Gaara simply placed his hand on Makoto's shoulder in sympathy before retreating from his room as well.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ookami felt her eyes flutter. Opened, closed. Opened, closed. Her nostrils were filled with a sickeningly sterile stench and the walls were a sterile white as well. She recognized this as the hospital room she had once been in, many years prior. She was vaguely aware of another in the room with her. She swung her aching eyes to the left and saw two sea green eyes with thick, dark rings of black encircling them. Gaara. That was the last thing she saw before losing consciousness once again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R

A/N: I know i haven't been good at updating, but i will get better :]  
Thought i'd leave with a cliffhanger. Good, ne?

-Chuka


End file.
